Das Dunkle in Mir
by heldin-delta
Summary: Draco verschwindet spurlos und hinterlässt einen verzweifelten Gryffindor. Nach fünf Jahren kehrt er zurück, doch er ist nicht mehr der, der Harry einst verlassen hat...
1. Chapter 1

„_Schon gehört? Er ist jetzt doch gegangen..."_

„_Wirklich? Jetzt schon? Ich hätte ja gedacht, dass er wenigstens noch wartet, bis es nicht mehr ganz so offensichtlich ist."_

_Ein Schnauben erklang._

„_Es wäre so oder so offensichtlich. Es war schon seit seinem ersten Tag hier klar. Und alles, was kürzlich passiert ist, hat ihn wohl nur zum Handeln gezwungen."_

_Harry blendete das Gespräch aus und sah angestrengt auf den Boden. Ihm war ziemlich genau klar, wovon – oder besser: von wem – die Anderen sprachen, und noch genauer war er sich der stechenden Blicke in seinem Rücken bewusst. Die Gerüchte um ihr Verhältnis hatten sich seit Dracos Verschwinden exponentiell gesteigert, noch dazu, da er sich hartnäckig in Schweigen hüllte. Es ging alle einen feuchten Dreck an, was oder was nicht zwischen ihm und dem Blonden vorgefallen war, und er würde bestimmt niemandem den Gefallen tun, sich über den Verbleib des Slytherin öffentlich auszulassen._

„_Potter."_

_Er hob langsam den Blick und sah in ein paar schwarzer, überaus missmutig gestimmter Augen, die ihn aus einem noch missmutigeren Gesicht anstarrten._

„_Mitkommen."_

_Er nickte schwach und folgte Snape aus dem Speisesaal heraus in die Halle, wo ihn der Professor zur Seite zog und eindringlich musterte._

„_Wissen Sie, wo er ist?"_

_Die Panik, die er die letzten Tage mühsam nieder gedrückt hatte und die sich in den vergangenen Stunden, seit er in einem verwaisten Bett aufgewacht war und nirgends eine Spur seines Freundes erblickt hatte, nur noch verschlimmert hatte, explodierte schier und raubte ihm für einen Augenblick den Atem. _

„_Soll das heißen, Sie wissen es auch nicht?!" krächzte er hervor, vor Aufregung zu keinen vollständigeren Tönen fähig. Die Miene seines Gegenübers verdüsterte sich noch._

„_Nein, Potter. Ich habe keine Ahnung."_

Er fuhr schwer atmend in seinem Bett hoch und fasste sich benommen an seine Stirn. Fünf Jahre und ein paar Monate war es nun her, seit Draco spurlos aus seinem Leben verschwunden war, und noch immer fühlte er Nacht für Nacht wieder die entsetzliche Leere des Verlustes und die quälende Ungewissheit, was aus ihm wohl geworden sein mochte.

Das Untertauchen des Malfoy-Erben hatte Staub aufgewirbelt, sogar enorm viel Staub. Umso mehr, da alle Sachen, die irgendwie an ihn erinnert hätten oder mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht werden konnten, mit ihm zusammen verschwanden und nie wieder auftauchten. Nichts blieb von ihm bis auf die Erinnerung.

Zunächst hatte man ausgeharrt und vor allem Malfoy Manor sowie die gut gefüllten Konten seiner Eltern im Auge behalten. Es ging hier schließlich nicht nur um den Verbleib eines Magiers, es ging vor allem um die Beantwortung so einiger Fragen. Fragen, die Harry völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatten und sein ohnehin schon reichlich durchgewirbeltes Weltbild erneut völlig auf den Kopf stellten. Draco jedoch war und blieb verschollen, als hätte die Erde ihn geschluckt und sämtliche Anhaltspunkte, die etwas zu seinem Aufenthaltsort sagen könnten, wohlweislich vernichtet.

Die allgemeine Annahme war gewesen, dass er zu Voldemort übergelaufen war. Dieser Verdacht bestätigte sich in der Hinsicht, dass die Todesser-Angriffe plötzlich viel gezielter waren und deutlich mehr Opfer forderten. Harry wurde für seine Gutgläubigkeit verhöhnt und verachtet, auch wenn er immer wieder beteuerte, dem Blonden nie etwas über die Pläne des Ordens gesagt zu haben. Diese Beschuldigungen und Anfeindungen stoppten, nachdem Severus Snape ebenso wie der Blonde ohne jede Vorwarnung aus ihren Reihen verschwand und alsbald auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords wieder auftauchte. Harrys Vermutung, dass der Lehrer nur bei ihnen geblieben war um Draco beizustehen, bekräftigte sich so auf äußerst unschöne Weise.

Es war, als hätte Draco Malfoy niemals existiert. Die Suche nach ihm wurde eingestellt, die Fragen verklungen und der Krieg tobte ungehemmt weiter. Zwischen Tod und Kampf lag so wenig Zeit, dass die meisten Angehörigen kaum einen Augenblick der Besinnung fanden, um ihren Verstorbenen zu gedenken.

Zeit war nicht das Problem, dass Harry vom Trauern abhielt. Er weigerte sich ganz einfach, Dracos Tod hinzunehmen und klammerte sich verbissen weiter an den dünnen, unwirklichen Faden der Hoffnung, dass der Blonde irgendwo noch existierte und auf ihn wartete. Wie schon als unerfahrener Zauberschüler blieb er stur und suchte weiter, folgte jeder noch so kleinen Spur und zwang sich, weiter an das Überleben des Slytherin zu glauben, da dies der einzige Gedanke war, der ihn noch aufrecht hielt.

Seufzend schlug er die Decke weg und trat ans Fenster, durch das fahles Mondlicht in das Zimmer schien und silberne Kringel auf den Teppich malte. Er mochte Schottland nicht sonderlich, vor allem nicht im Frühling – es hatte etwas geisterhaftes und ihn hätte es nicht sonderlich schockiert, wenn ein Trupp kopfloser Reiter auf dem Feld vor seinem Fenster auf und ab galoppiert wären. Ein Tip seines Chefs hatte ihn hierhin geführt, der in etwa besagte, dass Voldemort in diesem Ort vermutet wurde.

Seit Jahren schon jagte Harry nun den Mörder seiner Eltern und noch immer hatte er den Mann nicht stellen können. Wie ein schlüpfriger Fisch, so entglitt ihm der meistgefürchtete Magier seiner Zeit jedes Mal bevor es zu einer Konfrontation kommen konnte. Seit ihrer Begegnung im Ministerium hatte er Voldemort nicht mehr gesehen, und das war nun immerhin fast 7 Jahre her.

Aber er war es eigentlich nicht, hinter dem Harry wirklich her war. Es ging viel mehr um das Gerücht, dass ein silberblonder Zauberer immer an dessen Seite war – und auch wenn es sich dabei höchstvermutlich viel eher um Lucius denn um Draco Malfoy handelte, so ließ eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren es doch nicht zu, dass er diesen Hinweis unbeachtet ließ.

Und so fand er sich mitten in einer kühlen Märznacht allein in einem ungemütlichen Zimmer wieder, als hinter ihm laut krachend die Tür aufflog und er sich urplötzlich in einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch gefangen auf dem Boden liegend wiederfand. Über ihm tauchten die Gesichter Crabbes und Goyles auf, die stumpfsinnig auf ihn herunter starrten, ehe eine dritte Gestalt in sein Blickfeld gelangte.

Snape.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Potter", schnarrte er spöttisch und hielt weiter seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, „wie unvorsichtig, den Raum nicht zu versiegeln."

Harry knurrte unterdrückt und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Fluch zu sprengen – nicht umsonst war er der einzige Auror ganz Englands, der keinen Partner hatte und trotzdem die meisten Todesser dingfest machte – als Snapes Zauberstab sowie die seiner beiden Komplizen ihren Griffen entwischten und irgendwo in den Schatten hinter der Tür von einer behandschuhten Hand aufgefangen wurden. Der Gryffindor war von dem Wandel der Ereignisse zu verwirrt um seine Versuche fortzusetzen und starrte stattdessen auf die schemenhaft erkennbare Gestalt im Türrahmen.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Snape ärgerlich, woraufhin der Fremde eine ungeduldige Geste mit seiner Hand machte und die drei Angreifer wie leblose Puppen zusammenbrachen. Die Gestalt näherte sich Harry mit langsamen Schritten, die seinen schwarzen Umhang leicht schwingen ließen, und beugte sich dann über ihn. Ein vertrauter Geruch von Zedern stieg umwehte den Unbekannten, gepaart mit einer angenehmen Mischung aus Rauch und etwas, was Harry nicht einzuordnen wusste. Fast animalisch, wild. Sein Herz schlug schneller und jede Erinnerung daran, wie er jemals ohne Zauberstab hatte zaubern können, versank im Strudel der auf ihn einschwappenden Welle von unterschiedlichsten Gefühlen.

Die Hand mit den Zauberstäben schob langsam die Kapuze zurück, und blasser Mondschein ließ silbernes Haar einen Moment lang aufleuchten wie die überirdische Aura eines höheren Wesens. Ein Lächeln überzog lange nicht mehr gesehene Züge. „Ich bin zurück, Harry."

Die Ohnmacht kam schneller als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.


	2. Chapter 2

Ja, stimmt, schon wieder ich. Ich kann es halt nicht lassen... Zur Story - mal sehen, wo sie mich hinführt. Ich bin selbst noch nicht so richtig sicher. Entschuldigt bitte die Kürze der Kapitel, aber am Anfang muss ich mich noch etwas warmlaufen...

„_Harry?!"_

_Sie fuhren auseinander wie ertappte Diebe und starrten den ungebetenen Besucher erschrocken an. Draco fing sich als erster. Er fing sich immer als erster._

„_Weasley."_

_Der Rothaarige nahm sekundenschnell die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an, wobei vor allem seine Ohren eine erstaunlich tiefe Schattierung von Rot aufwiesen. _

„_Malfoy."_

_Er spuckte den Namen mit solcher Vehemenz und Verachtung aus, dass Harry für einen Moment auf seine Lippen biss und die Augen schloss. Er hatte es kommen sehen, hatte es geahnt – und doch hatte er nicht mit dieser Situation gerechnet. In seiner Vorstellung war all das immer anders abgelaufen. Weniger Feindseligkeit. Mehr Verständnis._

„_Ron, ich..."_

„_Versuch es gar nicht erst." Die Stimme seines besten Freundes war erstaunlich kalt gewesen. „Wenn du mit offenen Augen in dein Verderben rennen willst, dann tu das."_

_Und damit hatte er auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und war gegangen, woraufhin allerdings das Chaos in Harrys Leben erst einziehen sollte._

Kalter Wind wehte ihm um die Ohren und ließ ihn frösteln. Außerdem erklang ein gleichmäßiges, flappendes Geräusch, dass ihn dunkel an etwas Bekanntes erinnerte. Seine Glieder schmerzten und als er versuchte sich umzusehen oder aufzusetzen bemerkte er, dass er erstens gefesselt, zweitens geknebelt und drittens seine Augen verbunden waren.

Er wurde gerade entführt. Und, wenn ihn seine Sinne nicht völlig genarrt hatten, dann wurde er von Draco Malfoy entführt. Neben ihm lagen andere Körper, anscheinend genauso verschnürt wie er, denn die ruckartigen Bewegungen der Menschen deuteten an, dass auch sie vergeblich gegen die sie bindenden Seile ankämpften.

Sein Transportmittel erinnerte ihn leicht an ein Thestral, nur, dass das Geschöpf weitaus größer sein musste. Was auch immer es war, es setzte nun zur Landung an – und kaum, dass das Wesen die Füße auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, fühlte sich Harry auch schon auf den Boden befördert, mit dem Gesicht voran in reichlich staubige Erde, die ihm seine Atemwege verstopfte.

„Sind das alle?" fragte jemand, und gleich darauf antwortete eine Stimme, die er schon viel zu lange nicht gehört hatte: „Alle, die da waren."

„Ist gut. Ich kümmere mich um sie."

Sich entfernende Schritte erklangen, und gleich darauf wurde Harry die Binde von den Augen geschoben und seine Brille auf die Nase gesetzt, sodass er sich unversehens einem Mann etwa mittleren Alters gegenüber sah, der ihn skeptisch musterte.

„Du bist also Potter, was? Hrmpf." Er klang nicht sehr zufrieden mit dem, was er sah, und Harry fühlte sich augenblicklich beleidigt und ließ mit einem wütenden Aufblitzen seiner Augen die ihn fesselnden Schnüre von seinem Körper springen, bevor er sich rasch den Knebel aus dem Mund riss.

„WO IST ER?" heischte er den Mann an, der sein kleines Kunststück mit mildem Interesse verfolgt hatte und nun ein fast zahnloses Lächeln zeigte.

„Wer?"

Harrys Augen verengten sich gefährlich und er sah sich suchend um. Er musste hier noch irgendwo sein, soviel war sicher. Er konnte ihn fast spüren, konnte seinen Geruch noch wahrnehmen, fühlte ihn in jeder Zelle seines Körpers... „Draco natürlich!"

„Kenne keinen Draco", erwiderte der Mann fröhlich und schnippte gedankenverloren mit den Fingern, woraufhin die übrigen Passagiere von ihren Fesseln befreit wurden. Harry warf ihnen einen kurzen Blick zu und stutze dann. Neben ihm im Dreck lagen Snape, Crabbe und Goyle – das Killerkommando, das Voldemort ihm auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Was taten die denn hier?

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Snape mit Argwohn in der Stimme, nachdem auch er sich von Knebel und Augenbinde befreit hatte und einen misstrauischen Blick durch die Gegend hatte schweifen lassen. Was er sah war nicht gerade aufschlussreich – ein Meer an Bäumen jeglicher Art, während sie selbst sich auf einer Lichtung befanden, die ausgetreten wirkte. Als würde reichlich oft etwas sehr Großes darauf herumspazieren.

„Irland", antwortete ihr Gastgeber knapp, „und nun, Todesser, schweig lieber, bis wir dich etwas fragen."

Snape presste die Lippen zusammen und man konnte fast sehen, wie hinter seiner Stirn Gedanken entstanden. Er warf dem Mann einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Ihr ward das", sagte er dann giftig, „ihr habt dauernd unsere Leute entführt. Zabini, Parkinson, Nott... Ihr habt das getan."

„... und jetzt euch. Bald ist ganz Slytherin hier. Also: Ja", bestätigte der Angesprochene und lächelte erneut, „wir waren das. Um genau zu sein war es Luke. Ihr habt ihn schon kennen gelernt?"

_Luke._ Irgendetwas in Harry regte sich bei diesem Namen und seine Augen schnellten sofort von den Todessern zurück auf den Unbekannten vor ihm, der in diesem Moment kurz in Richtung Wald nickte, woraufhin drei in braunes Leder gehüllte Männer auftauchten, sich jeweils eine der schwarzgewandten Gestalten schnppten und sie zurück in den Wald bugsierten, wo sie alsbald mit dem dunklen Dickicht verschmolzen und Harrys Sicht entschwanden.

„Ich will ihn sehen", forderte er heiser und musste an sich halten, um nicht laut Dracos Namen gellend durch den Wald zu rennen. Ganz plötzlich, schier aus dem Nichts, hatte sich die Hoffnung wieder in voller Wucht zurückentwickelt und war schon einer einer panisch-aufgeregten Hysterie gleich geworden, die ihn wohl völlig seines Verstandes berauben würde, wenn sie sich nicht erfüllen würde. Er hatte Draco gesehen. Er war ganz sicher. Oder spielte ihm sein malträtierter Geist nun auch noch Streiche?

„Wen?" hakte der Fremde scheinbar unwissend nach und schob sich einen Zahnstocher zwischen die paar verbliebenen Zähne, um äußerst unappetitlich auf dem einen Ende herumzubeißen.

„Den, der mich hierher gebracht hat", antwortete Harry vage um nicht wieder die niederschmetternde Aussage zu hören, dass ein Draco Malfoy hier nicht existierte und er sich somit alles nur eingebildet hatte.

„Luke. Tja. Der ist beschäftigt", erwiderte der Andere leichthin, „du wirst dich wohl vorerst mit mir begnügen müssen."

Harry knirschte leise mit den Zähnen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. _Luke. _„Und Sie sind?" fragte er bissig, obwohl es ihm nicht gleichgültiger hätte sein können. Sein Gegenüber grinste und entblößte erneut seinen fast zahnlosen Mund.

„Magnus", sagte er dann, „der Schatten."

„Schatten", wiederholte Harry spöttisch und legte leicht den Kopf schief, woraufhin Magnus nur noch breiter grinste.

„Der, der das Dunkle erweckt", hängte er hilfreich an und seine blassblauen Augen funkelten vergnügt, „und der Gründer dieses Ordens."

Harry seufzte leicht und schloss für einen Moment ergeben die Augen. Anscheinend war dieser kleine, wichtigtuerische Mann derjenige, der hier darüber bestimmen würde, wann und wie er seinem geheimnisvollen Retter begegnen würde und deswegen sollte er wohl zumindest versuchen, so etwas wie Interesse zu heucheln.

„Wo bin ich denn überhaupt?" fragte er daher, wenn auch etwas unenthusiastisch, „und was soll das bedeuten, dass ihr Todesser hierher gebracht habt? Auf welcher Seite steht ihr?"

Der Zahnstocher wanderte von Links nach Rechts und wieder zurück. „Langsam, Potter, langsam", meinte Magnus begütigend, „soviele Fragen auf einmal... Wo du bist? Im Herz der Drachen. Auf welcher Seite wir stehen? Nun, größtenteils sind wir neutral. Und die Todesser, die hier sind, sind auf Lukes besonderen Wunsch hier."

Immer wieder Luke. _Luke._ Nicht Draco. Luke. „Warum?"

Magnus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum er sie hier haben wollte? Tja, Potter. Das ist etwas kompliziert. Er wollte es so, und er hat so seine Art, seine Wünsche durchzusetzen." Er rümpfte leicht die Nase. „Er wollte dich ja auch retten. Mir wäre es ziemlich egal gewesen, ob du dein vorzeitiges Ende durch deine eigene Dummheit findest, aber er war davon nicht sehr angetan. Warum auch immer."

„Er _wollte _mich retten? Er _wusste, _was passieren würde?" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich fast und seine Augen wanderten gehetzt hin und her. „Wie konnte er das wissen?!"

Der Zahnstocher trat erneut seine Wanderung an, während der Andere geheimnisvoll lächelte. „Wir sind gut informiert", sagte er bloß, was Harry auf gefährliche Art reizte.

„Wieso tut ihr dann nicht mehr? Wieso helft ihr uns nicht? Was soll das alles?!" In seiner kurzweiligen Empörung vergaß er sogar für ein paar Sekunden den nagenden Wunsch, Draco – oder Luke, wie auch immer – zu sehen und fühlte sich stattdessen von heißer Wut durchpulst. So viele hatten sterben müssen – Rons Vater; Bills Verlobte, Fleur; Neville Longbottom, die Liste ließ sich ewig fortsetzen – und diese Menschen hier hatten es gewusst, hätten es aufhalten können und hatten nichts getan?!

„Wie gesagt, wir sind neutral", erwiderte Magnus schulterzuckend, „wir mischen uns nicht in eure Angelegenheiten. Nur Luke ist da anders und kehrt ab und an zurück."

Schon wieder dieser fremde Name, der soviel versprach und doch so wenig vertraut war. Sein Zorn verrauchte und machte wieder der schon längst zur Normalität gewordenen Sehnsucht Platz. „Ich will ihn sehen."

Der Mann seufzte, nickte dann ergeben und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. „Dann komm", rief er noch über seine Schulter und war schon halb im Wald verschwunden, ehe Harry mit heftig klopfendem Herzen und vor Aufregung unsicheren Schritten hinter ihm her eilte. Sie gingen einen verschlungenen Pfad mitten durch das Herz des Waldes, und der Gryffindor musste sich anstrengen, um den kleinen, untersetzten Mann nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren und sich im Zwielicht zu verirren. Dann, ohne jede Vorwarnung, stoppte der Andere, und Harry hätte ihn um ein Haar umgerannt, ehe ein lautes, furchteinflößendes Grollen seine Knochen durchfuhr und ihn vor Schock erstarren ließ.

Magnus warf ihm aus halbgeöffneten Augen einen spöttischen Blick zu, ehe er auf die Szenerie vor ihnen deutete. Sie standen, wie Harry nun bemerkte, am Rande einer Klippe – der Wald hörte urplötzlich auf und nur einige Meter von ihnen entfernt wartete ein steiler Abhang auf unvorsichtige Wanderer. Unter ihnen zerschellte das Meer an den Felsen, und direkt vor ihren Augen waren zwei Drachen in einen atemberaubenden Kampf verwickelt.

Harrys Kinnlade fiel herab und er erinnerte sich dunkel an Magnus' vorherige Aussage, die er einfach übergangen hatte. _Wo wir sind? Im Herz der Drachen._

Einer der Drachen schillerte im Sonnenlicht silbern, jede einzelne Schuppe wie ein poliertes Stück Platin, und seine Augen brannten in einem kalten, wütenden Grau, das Harry dumpf an ein anderes Augenpaar erinnerte. Im Gegensatz zu dem anderen Drachen wirkte er gerade zu schmächtig, wenn auch muskulös, allerdings viel kleiner, was er jedoch durch seine Wendigkeit wett machte.

Sein Gegner war tiefrot gefärbt, die Farbe von Feuer, und seine Augen glänzten in einem warmen Goldton. Krasser hätten die Unterschiede der beiden Geschöpfe nicht sein können, während sie sich einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten und ihre gegenseitigen Kampfansagen in die Luft fauchten.

„Aber.. wo...", brachte Harry leise hervor, nachdem er dem Schauspiel einige Sekunden lang fasziniert zugesehen hatte, „... wo ist er denn?"

Der Blick des Anderen, eben noch voller Hohn, wurde weich, fast mitleidig. „Sieh gut hin", sagte er nur, und Harry sah gehorsam wieder auf die kämpfenden Drachen. Da fauchte der Rote plötzlich wütend auf, zog kurz den Kopf zurück und hüllte den Anderen dann in eine Feuerwolke, woraufhin dieser schmerzerfüllt aufbrüllte und kurz darauf wie ein Stein in die Fluten unter ihm stürzte. Harry wiederstand nur schwer dem Impuls, hinterher zu springen. „Ist er... ?"

Magnus lächelte nur und wies dann mit dem Finger nach unten. Der Gryffindor runzelte die Stirn, trat jedoch dann näher an den Abgrund und sah hinunter.

An die Felsen gespült wurde nicht etwa, wie er erwartet hatte, ein stolzer, silberner Drache – nein, dort unten, mit einer häßlichen Brandwunde über der rechten Schulter, hing ein völlig entkräfteter, ihm nur zu gut bekannter blonder Mann, der sich mit einigen Anstrengungen auf den Fels hievte und dann anklagend zu dem über ihn flatternden Drachen hinauf sah. „Es hieß doch, kein Feuer diesmal, Derek", rief er aufgebracht, woraufhin der Andere einen unschuldigen Looping schlug und vor ihm auf einem der anderen Felsen landete, so dass der Verletzte sich mit ein paar ungelenken, schmerzgeprägten Bewegungen auf seinem Rücken niederlassen konnte. Nach einigen, kraftvollen Flügelschlägen entschwanden sie ihren Blicken und Harry starrte ihnen mit Leere in den Augen hinterher.

„Soll das heißen, dass...", setzte er an, stockte dann aber und warf Magnus einen hilflosen Blick zu. Dieser nickte.

„Genau das", bestätigte er, „er ist ein Anidraconis. Ein Drache."


	3. Chapter 3

„„Was?!" würgte Harry heiser hervor und starrte blicklos auf den Horizont, wo sowohl Drache wie auch Draco längst nicht mehr zu sehen waren, „Anidraconis?"

Magnus wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Du weißt schon, wie Animagus, nur dass Anidraconis eben zu Drachen werden."

„Kann... kann das jeder werden?" fragte der Gryffindor stockend mit einer Stimme, die irgendwie nicht wie seine klang. Ohne sich umzudrehen hörte er das spöttische Lächeln des Anderen hinter sich.

„Wieso, willst du auch einer werden?" Ein leises Kichern erklang. „Anidraconis werden mit ihrer Gabe geboren. Es ist ihr Fluch, so wie es ihr Geschenk ist."

Endlich drehte Harry sich um und maß den Fremden vor ihm zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Begegnung mit etwas mehr als nur schlecht verhohlenem Desinteresse. „Ich will mit ihm sprechen."

Magnus ließ den Zahnstocher ein weiteres Mal wandern, nickte dann aber und ging mit ruhigen, gesetzten Schritten auf die Klippe zu, um dann einen ungelenken Sprung hinab zu machen. Harry war zu perplex um zu reagieren, als auch schon das Rauschen mächtiger Flügel erklang und ein gigantischer, weißblauer Drache seinen mächtigen Schädel über die Böschung schob. Die Augen des Geschöpfes funkelten in einem gutgelaunten Schwarz und der Drache machte eine auffordernde Bewegung in die Richtung seines Rückens, woraufhin der Gryffindor endlich begriff, dass dieses Wesen Magnus war. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen kletterte auf den durch die Flügelschläge ständig auf und ab wippenden Leib und kaum, dass er saß, gewannen sie auch schon so rasch an Höhe, dass seine Ohren aufgrund des Druckunterschieds protestierend zu schmerzen begannen. Er klammerte sich mit schweißnassen Händen an den Schuppen des Drachen fest und betete, dass er nicht herunter fiel, während Magnus frohgemut in einen pfeilschnellen Tiefflug überging und die Gischt unter ihnen aufspritzen ließ, so dass rechts und links von Harry meterhohe Wellen entstanden und sich zu den Schmerzen seiner Ohren auch noch eine eisig-klamme Kälte gesellte. Dann gewannen sie plötzlich wieder an Höhe und steuerten auf eine unscheinbare, graue Burg zu, die an den Klippen stand. Ein Blick zurück verriet ihm, dass das andere Ufer schon nicht mehr zu sehen war. Wie weit waren sie geflogen?

Magnus landete und verwandelte sich so abrupt in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück, dass Harry sich ohne jede Vorwarnung mit der Nase voran im Dreck wiederfand, wie auch schon bei seiner Ankunft. Erst jetzt dämmerte ihm, dass Draco – Luke – sie wohl genauso transportiert hatte, um sie aus Schottland fortzubringen.

„Er ist dort", meinte Magnus beiläufig und deutete auf den vor ihnen aufragenden, irgendwie baufällig wirkenden Westturm ohne darauf zu achten, dass Harry immer noch bäuchlings auf der Erde lag, „aber erwarte nicht zu viel von ihm." Mit dieser letzten, äußerst seltsamen Warnung ließ er den Dunkelhaarigen allein und verschwand zwischen den Schatten der Burg. Harry stöhnte unterdrückt und rappelte sich auf, ehe er sich den Staub von seiner inzwischen reichlich lädierten Pyjama-Hose klopfte und dann mit einer Nervosität, die seine Hände zittern ließ und ihm die Stimme lähmte, die er in der Form schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte, langsam den von dem Anderen gewiesenen Weg anschlug.

Der Turm war merkwürdig aufgebaut – innen gab es nur eine einzige, lange Wendeltreppe, von der scheinbar ohne jedes System ab und an Türen abgingen. Die meisten waren verschlossen, wie Harry feststellte, und die Räume hinter denen, die nicht verschlossen waren, waren leer. So lief er allmählich bis ganz an die Spitze des seltsamen Gemäuers und drückte entschlossen die Türklinke herunter.

Niemand hätte ihn auf die Gefühle vorbereiten können, die urplötzlich auf ihn einsprudelten.

Dort, auf einem Bett sitzend und mit fahrigen Gesten an seiner verletzten Schulter herumhantierend, saß Draco Malfoy. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Niemand außer dem Slytherin hatte solch eine helle Haarfarbe, niemand sonst hatte auf dem rechten Schlüsselbein ein kleines Muttermal, niemand sonst konnte einfach nur durch seine Anwesenheit Harrys gesamtes Denken abschalten.

„Hast du die Salbe endlich aufgetrieben, Derek?" fragte der Blonde ohne aufzusehen und zischte leise, als er seinen Arm falsch bewegte, „du blöder Trottel konntest dich natürlich wieder nicht an die Regeln halten und jetzt sieh dir das an!" Er schnaubte und hob endlich den Blick.

Jeder, der noch an der Identität des Mannes gezweifel hätte, hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt erkannt, dass es Draco sein _musste_. Der Farbton dieser Augen war auf der ganzen Welt einzigartig, und das Kaleidoskop an Gefühlen, dass durch das Silber rauschte, konnte nur jemand empfinden, der ähnliches durchgemacht hatte wie Harry.

„Draco..." hauchte er fast unhörbar, und der Blonde lächelte leicht.

„So hat mich lange niemand mehr genannt."

Harry ignorierte die Aussage des Anderen, durchquerte mit einigen langen Schritten den Raum und zog den Blonden trotz seiner leisen Protestbekundungen an sich, seine Lippen auf den lange vermissten Mund pressend. Es war kein sanfter Kuss, es war hart und voller Dringlichkeit, so als wolle er sich selbst beweisen, dass das vor ihm tatsächlich sein lange verschollener Partner war und nicht dieser ominöse Luke, von dem Magnus immerzu sprach.

Draco erwiderte den Kuss erst zögerlich, dann mit immer mehr Leidenschaft, seine Verletzung ignorierend zog er den Gryffindor noch näher, legte seine Hand auf dessen Rücken und spreizte seine Beine etwas, sodass er den Anderen mit diesen umklammern konnte. Erst ein leises Räuspern ließ sie auseinander fahren.

In der Tür stand ein überaus gutaussehender schwarzhaariger Mann mit kastanienbraunen Augen, der Harry mit deutlichem Unwillen und Draco mit leisem Spott betrachtete. „Die Salbe", sagte er knapp und warf sie durch den Raum, woraufhin sie der Blonde mit katzenhaften Reflexen auffing und neben sich aufs Bett stellte. „Anscheinend brauchst du mich nicht, um sie aufzutragen?" hing er provokant an und veranlasste Harry damit zu einem leisen Grollen. Der Blick, mit dem der Fremde Dracos nackten Oberkörper betrachtete, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Draco lächelte liebenswürdig zurück, ein Lächeln, dass vor einigen Jahren nur Harry allein gegolten hatte und das er nun freimütig an diesen fremden Mann verschenkte. Es jagte einen Stich durch seine Eingeweide. „Danke, Derek. Wann anders bestimmt." Er zwinkerte schelmisch, der Andere lachte leise und schloss dann die Tür. Harry sah ihm mit eisigem Gesicht hinterher.

„Wer ist das?" fragte er und bemühte sich, seine plötzlich aufwallende Eifersucht nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen, was ihm aber nur teilweise gelang.

Sein Gegenüber zog langsam eine Augenbraue hoch, eine Geste, die so bekannt war, dass es ihm für einen Moment die Kehle zuschnürte.

XXX

„_Und wenn es für mich nicht unbedeutend war?"_

_Draco zog langsam eine Augenbraue hoch._

XXX

„_Ich will aber nicht, dass du gehst!"_

_Draco zog langsam eine Augenbraue hoch._

XXX

„_Das ist mir egal! Ich... ich liebe dich!"_

_Draco zog langsam eine Augenbraue hoch._

XXX

„Ein Freund", antwortete der Blonde mit einem leicht amüsiert-ironischen Lächeln, was Harry auf eine schwer zu beschreibende Art wurmte. Würde Draco ihn dem Anderen gegenüber auch so nichtssagend vorstellen? War er für ihn auch nur 'ein Freund'? Oder war er sogar noch weniger, vielleicht nur eine 'alte Bekanntschaft'? Er senkte den Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?" fragte er schließlich, nur um die drückende Stille zu durchbrechen, die sich so plötzlich zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte.

Draco holte tief Luft und schraubte dann geschickt mit einer Hand das Töpfchen Salbe auf, um danach vorsichtig seine Schulter zu behandeln. „Nein, war ich nicht."

Harry wartete einen Moment lang auf weitere Ausführungen, aber als der Slytherin beharrlich schwieg, schnaubte er leise und schnappte ihm den Tiegel aus der Hand, um selbst die Verletzungen zu versorgen. „Sondern?"

„Nicht dort, wo ich sein wollte", erwiderte der Blonde vieldeutig und sog scharf die Luft ein, als Harry ihm daraufhin mit etwas weniger Sanftheit als möglich einen Verband anlegte und entnervt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was in England über dich geredet wird?!"

Das Gesicht Dracos verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Halb-Grinsen. „Natürlich weiß ich es." Er seufzte und legte seine Hand auf die Harrys, um sie sachte von seiner Schulter zu nehmen und sich dann nach dem Dunkelhaarigen umzudrehen. „Es ist wahr."

Der Gryffindor ließ fassungslos die Arme herabsinken und starrte sein Gegenüber regungslos an. Dann stolperte er ein paar Schritte zurück als hätte ihn der Andere geschlagen. „Es ist wahr?!" fragte er heiser, „du hast das wirklich alles getan?" Vor seinem inneren Auge blitzten Seamus blutige Leiche auf, die Ruinen Hogwarts, die völlig traumatisierten Einwohner Hogsmeades angesichts der Schrecken, die sie hatten überstehen müssen...

Draco seufzte und stand auf. „Du hast keine Ahnung von dem, was damals passiert ist, aber um es kurz zu machen – ja, ich habe es getan." Er kräuselte leicht seine Lippen und ging dann an dem vor Schock immer noch bewegungsunfähigen Harry vorbei zur Tür. Dort hielt er ein letztes Mal an, ehe er über seine Schulter einen bedauernden Blick auf den Gryffindor warf.

„Ich bin nicht mehr der, den du damals verloren hast", sagte er leise, „und ich bin auch nicht der Todesser, der in ganz England gesucht wird. Vielleicht bin ich erst hier zu dem geworden, der ich wirklich bin. Es tut mir leid, Harry. Draco existiert nicht mehr."

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu, und Harry ließ langsam die Lider sinken.

_Draco existiert nicht mehr._

Wie oft hatte er diese Worte hören müssen, wie oft hatte er nicht daran geglaubt oder sich geweigert, diese Möglichkeit überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen. Und jetzt hatte ausgerechnet Draco selbst ihm diese unschöne Aussage direkt ins Gesicht geschleudert. „Nein", flüsterte er, mehr aus Reflex als aus wirklicher Überzeugung und ballte energisch die Fäuste, „er lebt, und ich werde ihn zurückholen!"

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Draco wirklich der Killer war, der ganz England in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte, und das in einem Maße, das sonst nur Voldemort selbst verbreiten konnte. Und die Intensität, mit der sie sich vor einigen Minuten geküsst hatten, hatte ihm recht eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass ein gutes Stück des alten Draco auch immer noch unter dem Anidraconis verborgen war, zu dem er hier geworden war. Außerdem hatte der Blonde ihn schließlich gerettet – wieso sollte er das tun, wenn nicht aus dem Grund, dass Harry ihm noch immer etwas bedeutete?

Er stand so heftig auf, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten wegkippte, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht darum und hastete auf die Tür zu. Mit einem halsbrecherischen Tempo rannte er die steile Treppe hinunter und störte sich nicht an aufgeschürften Ellenbogen oder Nahezu-Stürzen, bis er schließlich wieder den großen Platz erreichte, auf dem ihn Magnus so unsanft abgesetzt hatte. Hektisch sah er sich um, als plötzlich ein großer Schatten auf ihn fiel.

Er hob den Blick und erstarrte schockiert.

Über ihm schwebte ein pechschwarzer Drache mit ungewöhnlich angriffslustigen, rotglühenden Augen, die ihn fast mit so etwas wie Hunger anzusehen schienen. Er fühlte sich mit einem Schlag zurück an das Trimagische Turnier erinnert und wünschte sich sehnlichst seinen Feuerblitz oder zumindest einen Zauberstab, mit dem er das riesige Geschöpf irgendwie von sich stoßen konnte. Der Drache schien seine Furcht zu spüren, riss das Maul auf und gab ein Fauchen von sich, das fast nach einem Lachen klang – sofern denn Drachen lachen konnten. Harry rührte sich noch immer nicht sondern registrierte nun dumpf die messerscharfen, wie schwarze Edelsteine funkelnden Klauen des Tieres, die dicht über ihm die Luft zerschnitten.

„Lance, hör sofort auf mit dem Schwachsinn!" hörte er da ein aufgebrachtes Rufen von rechts, und als er den Kopf in Richtung der Stimme drehte sah er – zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung – Draco auf den Platz laufen.

Der Drache wandte dem Neuankömmling fast gelangweilt den Kopf zu, grummelte dann leise und schnellte urplötzlich in die Luft, dabei so einen Luftdruck aufbauend, dass Harry zu Boden geschleudert wurde.

Draco hielt sich irgendwie trotz des heftigen Windes aufrecht, gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich und sprang in die Luft. Kurz schien die Zeit still zu stehen, die Luft um sie herum zu vibrieren und gespannt den Atem anzuhalten, ehe ein gleißend helles Licht von seinem Körper auszugehen schien und anstelle Dracos wieder der silberne Drache erschien, der sich nun ebenfalls mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit in die Höhe schraubte.

Harry rappelte sich rasch wieder auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Eigentlich seltsam, dass er Draco nicht sofort in diesem Drachen wieder entdeckt hatte – alles an dem Geschöpf erinnerte ihn so stark an den Blonden, dass er sofort eine Verbindung hätte herstellen müssten. Das allgegenwärtige Silber, die elegant-geschmeidigen Bewegungen, diese unvergleichliche Art, selbst noch als Drache arrogant zu wirken – und nicht zu vergessen diese leicht überirdisch angehauchte Schönheit, die ihm zu Schulzeiten oft den Vergleich zu Veelas eingebracht hatte.

Draco umflog den schwarzen Drachen mit einer schnellen Bewegung, setzte sich dann auf den Rücken des Anderen und zog die Flügel ein. Der Schwarze brüllte frustriert, sich plötzlich auch noch mit dem Gewicht des Anderen belastet fühlend, und sackte gen Erdboden. Harry machte einen linkischen Satz zur Seite, und kurz darauf plumpste der Schwarze auch schon reichlich unelegant vor ihm auf den Boden auf, sein Kopf genau in Augenhöhe. Die roten Augen bohrten sich mit einem schwer zu definierenden Ausdruck in seine, ehe sich ledrige, schwarze Lider über sie senkten – und im nächsten Augenblick Draco auf einem schwarzhaarigen Mann vor ihm saß, der sein Gesicht zum größten Teil in den Dreck drücken musste.

„Verflucht, Luce, wenn du nicht sofort von mir runter gehst, werde ich...", nuschelte er wütend, und Draco lachte leise auf, offenbar nicht im geringsten besorgt.

„Wirst du was? Du hast keine Chance, Lance", erwiderte er gutgelaunt und sprang auf, dabei leicht sein Gesicht verziehend als er eine ungelenke Bewegung mit seiner Schulter machte. Lance seufzte und stand nun ebenfalls auf, sich den Staub von der Kleidung klopfend.

„Wart's nur ab", meinte er mit einem letzten Seitenblick auf Draco, ehe er seine blauen Augen auf Harry richtete. Er grinste breit und leckte sich die Lippen, schon wieder ein eindeutig hungriger Ausdruck in den Augen, auch wenn dieser Hunger wohl anderer Natur war.

„Na, wenn du nicht mal eine Wohltat für gequälte Augen bist", begrüßte er den Gryffindor lächelnd und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, „ich bin Lance, hocherfreut. Ich habe dich doch nicht erschreckt, oder? Keine Sorge. Ich hätte höchstens an dir gerochen." Er hob kurz seine Augenbrauen, und Harry musste widerwillig lachen. Der Typ war wirklich einmalig.

„Harry Potter", erwiderte er und nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand, „und ich schätze, ich bin noch ganz."

„Potter, Potter, Potter, der Name sagt mir was...", sinnierte Lance und legte den Kopf schief, „machst du irgendwas tolles? Spielst du Quidditch oder so ähnlich?"

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an, und Draco knurrte ärgerlich und stellte sich zwischen sie. „Voldemorts Bezwinger, du Idiot", schaltete er sich ein, griff besitzergreifend nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn von dem Anderen weg, „lies erstmal den Tagespropheten!"

Harry folgte ihm bereitwillig – schließlich hatte er selbst mit dem Blonden reden wollen und war nur deswegen überhaupt rausgegangen – und setzte, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, sofort zum Sprechen an. „Draco, ich..."

„Harry", unterbrach ihn der Andere sofort, „ich werde dich jetzt zurückbringen." Er sah sich nicht um bei diesen Worten sondern zog den Gryffindor einfach hinter sich her. „Es war ziemlich dämlich, dich hierher zu bringen, das ist mir jetzt klar – du hast etwas anderes erwartet, jemand anderes, als du mich gesehen hast." Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

Harry blieb augenblicklich stehen und entzog ihm seinen Arm. „Ich will aber nicht gehen!" sagte er stur, „Draco, wir..."

Sein Gegenüber seufzte erneut. „Nicht mehr 'Draco', Harry. Luke oder meinetwegen auch Luce, aber nicht mehr Draco." Er warf in einer frustrierten Geste die Hände zum Himmel. „Ich bin ein Drache! Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was das bedeutet?!"

„Erklär es mir", bat der Dunkelhaarige und verschränkte die Arme. Draco lächelte unwillkürlich.

„Du hast dich nicht verändert", flüsterte er fast andächtig, und Harry konnte nicht anders als seine Arme nach dem Anderen auszustrecken und sich eng an den Blonden zu schmiegen. Dieser Geruch – so vertraut, und doch so völlig anders. Kein bißchen mehr von der zimtigen Süße, die er sonst mit Draco assoziiert hatte, und dafür plötzlich dieser animalisch-wilde Hauch, den Harry zunächst nicht verstanden hatte und der jetzt soviel Sinn machte.

Sein Blick fiel auf die dicht vor seiner Nase liegenden Brandwunden, und er hob seine Hand und legte sie sacht auf die Verletzung, ehe er die Augen schloss und leise vor sich hinzumurmeln begann. Die Wunde verschwand unter seiner Berührung und altbekannte, edel-blasse Haut kam zum Vorschein.

Draco zog erstaunt die Luft ein und schob Harry von sich um einen genaueren Blick auf seine Schulter werfen zu können. „Wie... wie hast du...", fragte er verblüfft, und Harry lächelte leicht.

„Ich _habe_ mich verändert, Dray", erklärte er. „Willst du wissen, wie sehr?"

XXXXXX

Also, ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass das Schreiben so schwierig werden würde. Z Zt quäle ich mich sehr für die Kapitel, und ich denke, deswegen muss auch die Qualität etwas leiden, was mir sehr leid tut. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir trotzdem als Reviewer und Leser erhalten!

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich dann auch direkt bei meinen Reviewern bedanken - ihr seid super! Und Vianne: Nein, das Buch kannte ich nicht, der ganze Schmarrn ist mir ganz allein eingefallen xD

Ab und an küsst mich die Muse dann doch noch mal...


	4. Chapter 4

Der Blonde schluckte und öffnete den Mund, um zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, als Magnus um die Ecke gerauscht kam und wütend „LUKE!" bellte. Draco zuckte zusammen und sah den Älteren leicht irritiert an, offensichtlich nicht wissend, warum dieser ihn so anblaffte.

„Ja?" fragte er vorsichtig, woraufhin Magnus wütend schnaubte und Harry zur Seite schob so als wäre er ein sperriges Möbelstück.

„Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, _keine Verwandlungen_ bis deine Schulter ausgeheilt ist! Was sollte also die kleine Showeinlage mit Lance, hä?!" wollte der kleine Mann wissen und knurrte Draco dabei so angriffslustig an, dass er seinen allgegenwärtigen Zahnstocher zerbiss und wütend die Holzstücke ausspuckte.

Draco grinste siegessicher und deutete überlegen auf seine jüngst geheilte Schulter. „Dann ist doch alles bestens, oder?"

Magnus' Augen weiteten sich erstaunt und er blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe er verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. „Möchtest du mir irgendetwas sagen, von dem ich nichts weiß?" fragte er ungehalten, anscheinend nicht unbedingt erfreut über Dracos rasche Genesung, was Harry deutlich missfiel.

„Ich habe das getan", schaltete er sich ein und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit des Älteren wieder auf sich, der daraufhin ein leises Schnauben von sich gab.

„Potter", stellte er fest in einem Ton, der Snape alle Ehre machte, „und wieso, wenn man fragen darf, vergreifst du dich an meinen Drachen?"

„_Vergreifen?! Deinen Drachen?!"_ echote Harry ungläubig und warf einen Blick auf den Blonden, der bei diesen Worten belustigt zu lächeln begann, „was soll denn das heißen?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht darum gebeten, Magnus", warf Draco ein, bevor dieser etwas erwidern konnte, „und außerdem bin ich nicht dein Eigentum, schon vergessen?"

Magnus schnaubt erneut und sah ihn kurz spöttisch an. „Wie könnte ich, Luke, du erinnerst mich doch mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit daran, dass du gerne gegen alles aufbegehrst, was nicht deinem eigenen Kopf entsprungen ist." Er verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Im übrigen sind die Neuankömmlinge eingetroffen."

Dracos Augen blitzten auf und ein zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern."

„Tu das", seufzte der Ältere und rieb sich die Augen, während er mit der anderen Hand in einer Tasche herumwühlte und schließlich einen neuen Zahnstocher zu Tage förderte, den er auch sofort zwischen seinen Kiefer schob. „Wieso noch gleich lasse ich all diese Gefallenen mein Haus bevölkern?"

Der Blonde schenkte ihm ein atemberaubendes Lächeln. „Weil sie es wert sind, gerettet zu werden", antwortete er fröhlich, „denn wenn ich es war, kannst du mit ihnen nicht viel falsch machen."

Magnus seufzte wieder, schüttelte dann den Kopf und schlurfte weiter. Harry starrte ihm hinterher. „All diese Gefallenen?" wiederholte er fragend, und Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Todesser", antwortete er, „alte Freunde von mir."

Schlagartig fielen Harry wieder Magnus' Worte zu Beginn ihrer Begegnung ein, als er mit Snape gesprochen hatte – _Zabini, Parkinson, Nott... Bald ist ganz Slytherin hier..._ Er schluckte und griff nach Dracos Handgelenk.

„Sie sind hier?"

„Sicher", erwiderte der Blonde ruhig und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, einen unmöglich nachzuvollziehenden Weg durch das Gemäuer laufend, den Harry niemals alleine zurückgehen könnte, „ich konnte sie schließlich schlecht dort lassen, wo sie waren. Man hätte sie umgebracht."

Harrys Herz tat einen kleinen, schmerzhaften Hüpfer und er biss sich auf die Lippen. „So wie mich letzte Nacht?"

Der Andere tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, sich umzudrehen oder auch nur etwas langsamer zu werden. „So ähnlich."

Harry sagte nichts mehr sondern folgte ihm einfach nur noch schweigend. Nach einer Weile kamen sie an einer von zwei Männern bewachten Tür an, die Draco freundlich angrinsten und kurz mit der linken Hand ihre rechte Schulter berührten. Eine Art Salutieren, wie Harry annahm. „Wir haben sie getrennt, Sir", berichtete der eine, „und ich muss sagen, der Älteste von den Dreien hat uns ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht. Gerade ist Derek bei ihm."

Draco lächelte leicht und nickte. „Danke, Jones", sagte er noch, ehe er die Tür öffnete und in den Raum trat.

Das Streitgespräch, das eben noch laut durch den Raum gehallt hatte, verstummte schlagartig. Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Blonden, die des Todessers in ungläubigem Staunen und die des anderen Anidraconis in Erleichterung. „Endlich, Luce."

Draco grinste ihn an und verschränkte die Arme. „Du kannst gehen, Derek", wies er den Anderen an.

Derek nickte und verschwand zur Tür hinaus, im Vorbeigehen Harry noch einen letzten, schwer zu interpretierenden Blick zuwerfend, der ihn schaudern ließ.

„Draco?!"

Der Blonde drehte sein Gesicht seinem Paten zu und lächelte milde. „Mehr oder weniger."

Sein Gegenüber blinzelte überrascht und runzelte leicht die Stirn, da er anscheinend nicht mit einer solchen Antwort gerechnet hatte. „Was soll das bitte bedeuten? Bist du es?!" verlangte er harsch zu wissen und stand plötzlich auf, Harry auf erschreckende Weise an längst vergangene Schultage erinnernd. Anscheinend beherrschte der Slytherin-Hauslehrer immernoch die feine Kunst des Einschüchterns, auch wenn Draco sich davon nicht im mindesten beeindrucken ließ.

„Alles, was von ihm noch übrig ist", antwortete er ruhig und ließ sich dem Schwarzhaarigen gegenüber in einen Stuhl sinken, elegant die Beine überschlagend und offensichtlich nicht dadurch beunruhigt, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer nun über ihm stand und ihn mit verengten Augen anstarrte.

„Selbst ein Malfoy und ein Slytherin sollte nicht in solchen Rätseln sprechen", erwiderte er mit leicht tadelndem Unterton, was ein hauchfeines Lächeln auf die Lippen des Blonden zauberte.

„Für Anidraconis allerdings ist es durchaus üblich", meinte er leichthin, woraufhin Snape ihn geschlagene 10 Sekunden blicklos ansah und Harry schwören könnte, dass der Ältere in dieser Zeit ganz gewiss nicht geatmet hatte.

„Anidraconis?" hauchte er schließlich, und Draco nickte seufzend.

„Mein Name ist Luke", sagte er recht förmlich als würde er sich seinem Paten gegenüber vorstellen, und wenn man es recht betrachtete, dann tat er das vermutlich auch gerade.

„_Das Dunkelste in ihnen..._", murmelte Snape daraufhin, und in seinen Augen leuchtete fast so etwas wie Humor auf. „Weiß er es?"

Dracos Miene versteinerte sich und die Muskeln seines Rückens spannten sich unwillkürlich an. „Nein, tut er nicht. Und er wird es auch nie erfahren."

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und sah von einem zum anderen. Von wem sprachen sie? Und wieso sah Snape plötzlich fast so aus, als würde er Draco fürchten?

Snape seufzte und schüttelte in bester Lehrermanier den Kopf. „Es gibt auch andere Arten, gegen seine Eltern zu rebellieren", meinte er milde, „und dabei würdest du nicht einen Fluch auf dich nehmen, der dein gesamtes Wesen verändert."

Draco schnaubte bloß. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", stellte er leise fest, „aber das ist auch nicht wichtig, da meine Entscheidung längst getroffen und auch nicht mehr zu ändern ist."

Nun war es an seinem Paten, leise zu schnauben und die Augen zu verdrehen. „Du willst nicht darüber reden."

„Nein, will ich nicht", bestätigte der Blonde ruhig, „und du solltest dir auch besser über andere Dinge Gedanken machen."

Eine schwarze Augenbraue hob sich langsam und Snapes Blick wanderte zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Eintreten kurz zu Harry, der unter dem intensiven Starren am liebsten zurückgewichen wäre. Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie.

„Warum bin ich hier?"

Der Anflug eines Lächelns erschien in Dracos Mundwinkeln. „Hätte ich dich dort gelassen, wo ich dich gefunden habe, wärst du inzwischen tot."

Snape machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Patensohn. „Hättest du nicht eingegriffen, hätte es keinen Grund gegeben, mir auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen", antwortete er bloß, und Harry lief ein leiser Schauer über den Rücken als er erkannte, wie knapp er dem Übergriff der Todesser entkommen war.

„Vermutlich", entgegnete sein Gegenüber ungerührt und entlockte dem ehemaligen Zaubertränke-Lehrer so ein genervtes Seufzen.

„Immernoch Potter, Dray? Ich dachte, das läge hinter dir." Harry spannte sich unwillkürlich an und seine Augen saugten sich augenblicklich an dem Blonden fest.

Dieser jedoch tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, auch nur einen Muskel zu verziehen. Wie auch schon zu Schulzeiten hatte er sein Gesicht vollkommen unter Kontrolle und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Vielleicht hast du dich geirrt", antwortete er reichlich nonchalant, woraufhin Harry sich schmerzhaft auf die Innenseite seiner Wange biss und den Blick abwandte. Er hatte fast vergessen, wie weh es tat, von dem Blonden auf die eine oder andere Weise verleugnet zu werden, und der plötzlich wieder auftretende Schmerz überraschte ihn mehr als er erwartet hatte.

„Und? Was willst du nun mit mir machen? Und Crabbe und Goyle?" fragte Snape dann, offensichtlich erkennend, dass er über das Thema Potter nicht mehr aus seinem Patensohn herausbekommen würde, „werden wir zu Drachenfutter?" Sein Ton hatte wohl spöttisch klingen sollen, aber nichtsdestotrotz schwang ein kleiner Hauch wirklicher Sorge in der Frage mit. Draco lächelte besänftigend.

„Ich habe nicht vor, euch zu töten", erwiderte er, „für euren Tod hätte ich euch schließlich nur dort liegen lassen müssen und nicht noch quer über das Meer hierhin schleppen brauchen." Er beugte sich leicht vor und stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch vor ihm ab. „Ich habe ein Angebot."

„Angebot", wiederholte Snape tonlos und sah ihn fragend an, woraufhin Draco kurz nickte, immernoch lächelnd.

„Ihr dürft bleiben. Es sind noch einige andere von euch hier, wie du vermutlich schon geahnt hast... Du kannst sie sehen, wenn du willst. Wie auch immer, entweder das, oder ich bringe euch zurück. Dabei wird allerdings jegliche Erinnerung an diesen Ort gelöscht. Es liegt bei dir."

Snape blinzelte und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Wo ist der Haken?"

Draco lachte leise auf. „Immernoch ganz slytherin, was? Aber du hast Recht, wir lassen euch nicht einfach so hier. Ihr schwört einen Unbrechbaren, dass ihr diesen Ort nie verraten werdet. Und ihr schließt euch uns an."

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum und Harry vermeinte fast, das Knistern von Spannung hören zu können. Die beiden äußerlich so unterschiedlichen Männer starrten sich ein paar Sekunden lang in die Augen und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass die beiden auf diese stille Art weiter kommunizierten und noch viel mehr sagten, dass allerdings laut ausgesprochen an Wert verloren hätte.

„Da ich deiner Mutter versprochen habe, dich zu beschützen, werde ich wohl bleiben – egal, wo du mich hinsetzt", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich und sah mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in Dracos Augen, der unter dem intensiven Blick seines Paten leicht lächelte.

„Danke", erwiderte er schlicht, obwohl sich sowohl Harry als auch Snape darüber im Klaren waren, dass wohl kaum jemand in diesem Raum weniger Schutz benötigte als der Anidraconis, während das kleine Lächeln Dracos einen heißen Pfeil durch seine Eingeweide schießen ließ. Bei Merlin, er hatte fast vergessen, wie lange er dieses Lächeln nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Harry räusperte sich leise und der Blonde wandte ihm wieder seinen Blick zu, fast so etwas wie Überraschung in den Augen darüber, dass er auch anwesend war.

„Harry."

Snape gab ein kurzes Knurren von sich und runzelte die Stirn, doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, war Draco plötzlich aufgestanden und hatte sich Harrys Handgelenk geschnappt.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte er knapp und schob den Gryffindor aus der Tür, und kurz, ehe er selbst draußen war, drehte er sich noch einmal zu seinem Paten um. „Tut gut, dich zu sehen, Sev", meinte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, woraufhin der Schwarzhaarige verblüfft blinzelte.

Dann standen sie wieder draußen, und die beiden Wachen vor der Tür richteten sich sofort aus ihrer etwas lockeren Haltung auf und griffen sich reflexartig wieder mit ihrer Linken an die rechte Schulter. „Sir." Draco nickte nur geistesabwesend und schob Harry vor sich her in ein Zimmer, das bis auf ein paar zerbrochene Stühle leer war.

„Ich weiß, du willst bleiben", sagte der Blonde, bevor Harry auch nur die Chance hatte, den Mund aufzumachen, „aber das ist einfach nicht möglich. Du hast andere Dinge zu tun, die weitaus wichtiger sind. Das hier ist nicht dein Platz."

Nicht der Hauch von Bedauern spiegelte sich bei diesen Worten in den silbernen Augen seines Gegenübers wieder, in denen Harry einst so gut zu lesen vermocht hatte, egal wie gut der Andere seine Gefühle zu vertuschen versucht hatte.

„Ich will sein wo du bist", sagte er leise und hartnäckig, „und ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise. „Ich bin nicht der, den du suchst", sagte er dann, „du hast keine Ahnung, was ich aufgegeben habe, um das hier zu sein." Er sah zur Seite und schlang seine Arme um seinen immer noch bloßen Oberkörper – das erste Zeichen von Unsicherheit, dass der Gryffindor an ihm sah seit ihrer Begegnung im Turm.

„Was du vermisst, was du seit fünf Jahren suchst, was du rächen möchtest – all das ist lange verloren, Harry", erklärte er ernst. „Ich erinnere mich an alles, ja – aber es ist eher als hätte ich es in einem Buch gelesen als wirklich erlebt. Du hast Severus gehört: Mit der Entscheidung, mein Schicksal hinzunehmen und ein Anidraconis zu werden, habe ich einen Fluch auf mich genommen. Ich kann damit leben, aber alle, in meinem Dunstkreis, die kein Drachenblut in sich tragen, würden daran zerbrechen." Seine Augen bohrten sich in die Harrys. „Auch du, selbst wenn du es mir nicht glauben willst. Und egal, ob ich die Liebe nicht mehr fühle, die Draco Malfoy einst für dich empfunden hat – Luke D'Arcour wird nicht das bißchen der Seele zerfetzen, dass noch von diesem Jungen in ihm lebt."

„_... ob ich die Liebe nicht mehr fühle..."_

„_Luke D'Arcour..."_

„_... das bißchen der Seele..."_

Harrys Gedanken schwammen und er fühlte sich seltsam ausgelaugt. All das, worauf er Jahre gehofft hatte, wovon er geträumt hatte, war plötzlich greifbar nah und doch weiter weg als je zuvor. Sein Herz brach zum zweiten Mal seit fünf Jahren, und diesmal war er sicher, dass die Wunde nicht mehr heilen konnte.

„Ich leugne nicht, dass ich eine Anziehung fühle", redete Draco weiter, „und wenn ich etwas egoistischer wäre, würde ich das, was du für Draco Malfoy fühlst, eiskalt ausnutzen und dich zumindest zeitweise für mein Vergnügen hier behalten. Aber anschließend würdest du zerbrechen, und das letzte Menschliche würde mich verlassen. Das kann ich nicht riskieren. Ich habe dich gerettet, und ich würde es wieder tun, aber das hatte andere Gründe, als du dir vermutlich erhoffst."

Immernoch erwiderte Harry nichts sondern fühlte weiter, wie sein Innerstes immer kälter wurde und er fühlte, wie sich unter ihm plötzlich ein großes, schwarzes Loch aufzutun drohte. Die Art, in der sein Gegenüber von sich selbst als „Draco Malfoy" sprach, ganz so, als wäre das jemand, den er noch nie getroffen geschweige denn kennen würde, traf ihn fast mehr als die Worte selbst, die sich wie Gift durch sein Hirn schlängelten und ihn quälend langsam betäubten.

„Den meisten Anidraconis ist es egal, was noch geschehen wird", fuhr der Blonde fort, „was mit Voldemort passiert und mit denen, die gegen ihn kämpfen. Mir nicht. Draco war ein Todesser, hat gleichzeitig für und gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft und wurde beinahe deswegen getötet. Seinetwegen kann ich nicht zulassen, dass du und mit dir die Hoffnung auf den Sieg verloren geht. Und deswegen musst du auch zurück."

Er hob langsam den Blick und starrte in gefrorenes Silber. Das letzte bißchen Hoffnung verließ ihn, und aus irgendeinem Grund schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass er in diesem Moment keinen Patronus vollbringen könnte, wenn es um das Überleben der Welt ginge.

„Du hast eine Aufgabe, und ich habe meine."

Und damit drehte er sich um und verschwand aus der Tür, und als Harry ihm hastig folgte und auf den Flur heraustrat, sah er bloß in ein paar ihm diffus bekannt vorkommende, tiefblaue Augen.

„Potter. Ich bringe dich zurück."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lang, lang ist's her, ich weiß... Aber ich hatte einen kleinen Hänger hier, da Draco sich irgendwie besonders schwierig in die Form schieben ließ, in der ich ihn gerade haben wollte. Habe selten an einem Kapitel so viel herumhantiert, um am Ende höchstens naserümpfend das Ergebnis zu betrachten - aber naja, ich dachte mir, ich kann euch schlecht länger warten lassen und außerdem hatte ich das blöde Gefühl, dass es ohnehin nicht noch viel besser werden würde!

DANKE an alle meine Reviewer! Ihr seid großartig, und ich freue mich wirklich, dass euch dieser etwas seltsame Ansatz einer HPDM-Fanfic (jaja, das ist wirklich eine, auch wenn es nicht danach aussieht...) gefällt! Und wenn ihr lieb seid, dann schreibt doch bitte gleich noch einen Review - ihr kennt mich ja, mit Reviews schreibt es sich besser!!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sah den Mann vor ihm mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an und zermarterte sich das Hirn, warum ihm dieser Fremde so bekannt vor kam. Wo nur hatte er schon einmal dieses stechende Blau gesehen?

Der Andere achtete nicht auf seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sondern zog ihn reichlich unsanft aus der Tür und schob ihn anschließend vor sich her, tiefer in das Labyrinth aus langen Gängen und verwinkelten Treppen hinein. Ab und an begegneten ihnen andere Bewohner, die wieder in dieser seltsamen Geste des Respekts ihre rechte Schulter berührten, worauf sein Begleiter jedes Mal kurz nickte, jedoch weder etwas sagte noch in seinem Schritt langsamer wurde.

Er selbst war noch zu verwirrt, zu verletzt von den Worten des Mannes, der seinem Geliebten so ähnlich war und der es doch ganz eindeutig nicht sein konnte. Draco hätte nie so mit ihm gesprochen und selbst wenn er je etwas in einer solchen Richtung gedacht hätte, dann hätte Harry es nur erfahren können, indem er die kleinen Signale deutete die der Slytherin durch seine Haltung und kühle Blicke auszudrücken vermochte. Dieser unbekannte Draco jedoch war fast erschreckend offen, und in seiner Unverblümtheit so brutal gewesen, dass er zunächst ganz vergessen hatte, was der Grund für diese Tour durch die Festung war. Kaum fiel es ihm wieder ein, als er auch schon seine Fersen in den Boden stemmte und sich aus dem Griff des Anderen wand.

„Ich gehe _nicht_!"

Das dunkle Blau blitzte spöttisch auf und eine Augenbraue hob sich, eine Geste, die ihn so sehr an Draco erinnerte, dass sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog. „Und wie willst du das bitte verhindern?"

Harry verengte seine Augen und ging in seinem Kopf hastig die Möglichkeiten durch, die er zur Flucht hatte. Es war ein leichtes, diesen einzelnen Mann vor ihm zu überwältigen, noch dazu, da dieser ihn zu unterschätzen schien – doch der Flur hatte verdammt viele Türen, von denen er nicht wusste, was dahinter war. Wenn er den Fremden also besiegen wollte, dann musste er es leise tun.

„Silencio!"

Die dunkle Augenbraue hob sich noch ein Stückchen höher, während sein Gegenüber fast amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht hier, Potter."

Seine Augen weiteten sich verblüfft und einen Moment lang fragte er sich wirklich, ob er seine Magie verloren hatte seit Draco ihn so eiskalt abserviert hatte. Bevor er jedoch die Gelegenheit bekam, weitere Mittel zu probieren, hatte ihm sein unbekannter Führer einen heftigen Schlag gegen die Schläfe versetzt, woraufhin er sein Bewusstsein verlor noch ehe er den Boden berührte.

XXX

„_Und wenn er es nicht ernst meint?! Wenn er nur mit dir spielt?"_

_Harry sprang wütend auf und schlug seine Faust so fest auf den Tisch, dass er einen Moment lang das Gefühl hatte, sich das Handgelenk gebrochen zu haben. Er achtete nicht auf den Schmerz. _

„_Wieso ist es so unglaublich für dich, dass er genau das Gleiche fühlt wie ich für ihn? Wieso müsst ihr ihn alle verdächtigen?!"_

_Hermine seufzte leise und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. _

„_Weil es Malfoy ist, und weil sich daran nichts ändern, nur weil du dir das einbildest."_

XXX

Seine Augenlider flatterten träge und erst nach einigen Anstrengungen schaffte er es, sie ganz zu öffnen. Sein ganzer Kopf dröhnte als hätte jemand mit einem Hammer dagegen geschlagen, und er hatte einen leicht metallischen Geschmack im Mund.

Sein Blick fiel auf die spinnwebenverhangene Decke des Zimmers, indem er sich zwecks der Suche nach Voldemort eingemietet hatte, und seine Handfläche berührte die weiche Daunendecke, die seine Pensionsmutter, Mrs Carmichael, ihm für die Nacht bereit gelegt hatte.

Er setzte sich stöhnend auf und rieb sich die Stirn, während er unter halbgesenkten Lidern den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ. Er war wieder zurück, und nichts, aber auch gar nichts, erinnerte daran, dass vor wenigen Stunden ein Trupp Todesser in sein Zimmer gestürmt war, er dann von seinem totgeglaubten Freund gerettet wurde und sich jener Freund nur Augenblicke später als ein Halbwesen zwischen Mensch und Drache herausstellte. War das alles wirklich passiert? Oder hatte sein gepeinigter Verstand ihm einen Streich gespielt und ihn ein paar Momente geschenkt, indem er sich der süßen Hoffnung eines lebenden Draco Malfoy hingeben konnte?

Schnaubend stand er auf, bereute seine schnellen Bewegungen jedoch sofort wieder, da sich dadurch die Kopfschmerzen noch zu verdoppeln schienen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und atmete gewollt langsam ein und aus, bis die Sterne vor seinen Augen aufhörten zu tanzen und sich der Wirrwarr seiner Gedanken etwas ordnete.

Irgendjemand hatte wohl versucht, ihm einen Obliviate zu unterziehen und war sich anscheinend nicht der Tatsache bewusst gewesen, dass alle Gedächtniszauber an Harrys durch Okklumentik traniertem Hirn abprallen würden wie ein Tennisball an einer Steinmauer, und wenn er raten müsste, wer der Urheber seines hämmernden Schädels war, so würde er auf diesen ihm so seltsam bekannt vorkommenden blauäugigen Fremden tippen.

Allerdings - auch wenn sonst an seinem Zimmer nichts an seinen Besuch im Herz der Drachen erinnerte, so waren doch die pochenden Kopfschmerzen Anhaltspunkt genug, dass es wirklich passiert war. Dass er sich nicht alles nur eingebildet hatte.

Dass Draco lebte.

Entgegen seinen Erwartungen belebte dieser Gedanke jedoch nicht etwa seine Laune sondern deprimierte ihn eher noch mehr, und er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke ehe er begriff, warum das so war.

Draco hatte ihn abgewiesen. Hatte von sich selbst als „Luke" gesprochen, hatte sich ihm als Drache präsentiert, hatte von einem merkwürdigen Fluch erzählt und ihn dann von sich gestoßen... als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen geschehen, als hätten sie nie in den Armen des jeweils Anderen gelegen und als wären sich nie so nah gewesen, dass sie kaum selber wussten, wo der eigene Körper endete und der des Anderen begann.

Wie konnte er das alles vergessen haben? Wie konnte es ihm gleichgültig geworden sein?

Sein Kopf senkte sich langsam und etwas feuchtes berührte seine Lippen, wovon er verblüfft bemerkte, dass es Tränen waren.

All die Jahre hatte er kein einziges Mal um seinen verlorenen Freund geweint, aber jetzt, da er ihn endlich wieder gefunden hatte, konnte er seine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

XXX

„_Das kannst du unmöglich machen!"_

_Er klang verzweifelt, und er wusste es. Es war ihm egal. Er durfte nicht gehen._

_Draco blieb stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Er war größer geworden in den letzten Jahren, wirkte erwachsener und reifer. In diesem Moment aber, in dem seine Hände sich fester um seinen Zauberstab legten, wirkte er wieder wie der kleine Junge, den Harry vor so vielen Jahren bei Madame Malkins kennen gelernt hatte._

„_Ich habe keine Wahl."_

_Er sagte nicht, dass es Harrys Schuld war. Aber der Gryffindor wusste es, und dass der Blonde es nicht aussprach, änderte nichts an den Tatsachen. _

„_Natürlich hast du eine Wahl!" Er schluckte schwer und sah zu Boden, den Gryffindor-Stolz vergessend. „Wähle mich! Bleib hier! Ich kann dir helfen!"_

_Quälend langsam wandte Draco den Kopf und silberne Augen bohrten sich in smaragdgrüne. _

„_Kannst du das wirklich? __**Willst**__ du das wirklich?"_

_Harry konnte nur nicken, und das Wunder geschah: Die Spannung verschwand aus Dracos Körper und er ließ sich von ihm auf das Bett ziehen. Eine Nacht lang, eine wundervolle Nacht lang wiegte er sich in dem Glauben, dass sie eine Zukunft hatten und das der Slytherin sich für ihn entschieden hatte._

_Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer und die Laken schon kalt._

XXX

Der Schmerz, den er so lange zurückgehalten hatte, zerriss ihn aufs Neue und dieses Mal hatte er nicht die Stärke, seine Fassung zu bewahren. All die Jahre, die ganze Zeit, hatte er sich mit einer fast krankhaften Besessenheit an dem Glauben festgeklammert, dass Draco irgendwo noch lebte und auf ihn wartete. Vielleicht festgehalten wurde. Sich verstecken musste und nur darauf wartete, dass Voldemort endlich fiel. Das hatte ihm Kraft gegeben, hatte ihn voran getrieben, hatte ihn nicht aufgeben lassen. Jetzt aber wusste er mit furchtbarer Sicherheit, dass es dem Blonden gut ging – und dass dieser alles, was je zwischen ihnen gewesen war, völlig vergessen hatte.

Das, was Harrys Ansporn gewesen war und ihn aufrecht gehalten hatte, war dem Anderen völlig egal. Seine Liebe und vor allem die Gewissheit, die absolute Überzeugung, dass diese Liebe erwidert wurde, hatte seinen Willen zu kämpfen ausgemacht. Ohne dieses Gefühl wusste er nicht, wie er jemals würde weitermachen können.

Er fühlte sich gebrochen, innerlich zersplittert und schwerer verletzt, als Voldemort es jemals schaffen könnte. Und dass es ausgerechnet Draco hatte sein müssen, der ihm diese Schmerzen zugefügt hatte, verschlimmerte die ganze Situation noch ins Unermessliche. Ergeben ließ er sich in sein Bett zurücksinken und starrte blicklos die Decke an, sich der Tränen nicht länger bewusst, die immernoch aus seinen Augenwinkeln an seinen Wangen entlang rannen und schließlich neben seinem Kopf ins Kissen tropften.

Irgendwann musste er wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn das nächste, was er hörte, waren laute Stimme im Treppenhaus auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und lauschte, den Blick auf seinen Zauberstab richtend.

„... ich verstehe das nicht! Wenn die Todesser ihn gekriegt hätten, hätten wir sofort im Prophet davon erfahren!" Das war eindeutig Hermine. Er entspannte sich etwas und richtete sich auf.

„Er ist auf jeden Fall weg – Kingsley und Moody haben schon das gesamte Umfeld nach ihm und Spuren abgesucht. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie irgendetwas übersehen haben, als sie in seinem Zimmer gesucht haben..." Und Ron. Dessen Stimme deutlich zu entnehmen war, dass er selbst nicht an seine Worte glaubte.

„Er kann doch nicht einfach so verschwinden! Da ist etwas faul – der Lagerplatz der Todesser war auch völlig verwaist, und für gewöhnlich vertuschen die ihre Spuren weitaus besser!"

Die Stimmen näherten sich, und inzwischen konnte Harry auch schon das morsche Holz der Treppe unter den Schuhen der Ankömmlinge knirschen hören. Im nächsten Moment schwang die Tür auf, und er versuchte so etwas wie ein Lächeln, was aber wohl misslang.

„Bei Todessern kann man sich auf nichts verlas---- HARRY?!"

Ron starrte ihn an als hätte er einen Geist gesehen und Hermine ging es nicht viel besser. Ihre Augen weiteten sich verblüfft, und mit einem hektischen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs hatte sie ihn in einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch gefangen. „Wer bist du?" fragte sie drohend und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht, was ihr einen fragenden Blick von Ron einbrachte.

„Hermine – was tust du da?!"

Sie seufzte. „Ron, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass das hier Harry ist, oder?! Er war verschwunden und bis gestern nicht mal in der Nähe dieses Gebäudes. Wie soll sich das deiner Meinung nach bitte im Laufe einer Nacht ändern? Soll er vom Himmel gefallen sein?!"

Ron schluckte und zückte auch seinen Zauberstab, diesen ebenfalls auf Harry richtend. „Wo ist er?"

Harry seufzte innerlich, konzentrierte seine Kraft und sprengte lautlos den Fluch, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Derzeit stolperte er wirklich von einer absurden Situation in die nächste. Das fehlte ihm jetzt noch, dass er einen vorzeitigen Tod durch seine Freunde erfuhr weil sie ihn für einen Todesser-Spion hielten. Für die Augen seiner Freunde unsichtbar winkte er seinen Zauberstab heran, der lautlos in seine ausgestreckten Finger sauste.

„Expelliarmus!" rief er dann, und riss gleichzeitig den Arm hoch. Die Zauberstäbe der anderen beiden entglitten ihren Fingern, und er fing sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf, als sie ihn daraufhin mit großen Augen anstarrten.

„Wie hast du...", murmelte Hermine verwirrt, ehe Ron sich vor sie warf und in einer Schutzhaltung beide Arme von sich streckte.

„Rühr sie an und ich breche dir alle Knochen, ob mit Magie oder ohne!"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte. „Ich bin's, Ron, du kannst die Arme runter nehmen."

Der Rothaarige runzelte seine Stirn, bewegte sich aber nicht. „Harry?"

Dieser verdrehte bloß die Augen. „Zum Donner, ja, Ron! Habe ich mich so verändert seit Ginnys und Deans Hochzeit?"

„Woher weißt du von Ginnys Hochzeit?" kam jetzt Hermines Stimme, die fast nicht hinter Rons Rücken zu sehen war, und Harry knurrte leicht. Als hätte er nicht genug durchgemacht in den letzten Tagen, sah er sich nun auch noch der Spanischen Inquisition gegenüber.

„Ich war da, verdammt! Ich habe sie zum Altar geführt, weil Rons Vater zum Ministerium gerufen wurde!" sagte er entnervt, woraufhin Rons Augen noch eine Spur größer wurden.

„Wenn du wirklich Harry bist, dann wirst du auch wissen, wann ich dir das erste Mal von meinen Gefühlen für Hermine erzählt habe!" meinte dieser dann herausfordernd, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass seine Ohren – wie immer, wenn er von seiner Frau oder seinen Gefühlen sprach – knallrot anliefen.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Das hast du nie getan. Ich wusste es aber trotzdem."

Langsam ließ Ron die Arme sinken und Harry warf ihm und Hermine ihre Zauberstäbe wieder zu. Die kleine Hexe drehte sich daraufhin zu ihrem Ehemann um und boxte ihn spielerisch in die Seite. „Du hast ihm nie was erzählt? Wirklich, Ronald, ich dachte, wenigstens _Harry _gegenüber hättest du dich getraut..."

Ron zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und sah dann wieder Harry an. „Wo warst du bloß? Wir haben das halbe Land nach dir abgesucht!"

Harry schluckte und sah zur Seite. „Ich würde lieber nicht darüber reden."

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn und schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. „Das geht nicht, Harry. Du musst es uns sagen. Der Harry, den ich kenne, würde es uns sagen." Vermutlich nicht einmal wissentlich fasste sie ihren Zauberstab etwas fester, und Harry erkannte mit einem Hauch von Resignation, dass sie noch nicht völlig von seiner Persönlichkeit überzeugt war.

„Komm schon, Mine – nur Harry konnte das wissen, was er wusste", warf Ron da ein, anscheinend das Gleiche aus ihrer etwas abweisenden Körperhaltung lesend wie er, „und er ist der einzige, von dem wir wissen, dass er zauberstablose Magie kontrollieren kann."

Hermine gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Ich weiß", sagte sie kurz, „aber ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass Voldemort über ähnliche Kräfte verfügt und vielleicht einen Weg zurück in Harrys Gedanken gefunden hat, um sich da die Informationen zu besorgen. Wir können ihn unmöglich einfach mit zum Orden nehmen, ohne vollkommen sicher zu sein!"

Harry grollte leise und atmete gezwungen ein und aus. „Es war Draco", sagte er dann flach. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Dann...

„Was?!"

„Draco Malfoy. Snape, Crabbe und Goyle haben mich angegriffen... Und er hat mich gerettet", berichtete er mit tonloser Stimme und wagte noch immer nicht, den Blick zu heben.

„Draco Malfoy?!"

„Er hat uns mitgenommen. Nach Irland. Das Herz der Drachen. Er ist ein... ein..." Er schluckte und schloss gepeinigt die Augen.

„... riesengroßer Vollidiot?!" warf Ron hilfreich ein, seine Stimme vor Empörung eine Oktave höher als gewöhnlich. „Er _lebt_ und hat die ganze Zeit in Irland gelebt?! Wo ist er jetzt? Was.. was..." Er verstummte wieder, offensichtlich nach Worten suchend.

„Anidraconis", hauchte Harry schließlich, und Hermine schnappte nach Luft, während Ron ihn verständnislos ansah.

„Aniwas?"

„Das hat er unmöglich getan!" murmelte Hermine entsetzt, und Harry wandte ihr fragend seinen Blick zu, während Ron verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her sah.

„Wieso sagst du das?" fragte der Dunkelhaarige leise, und sie sah angestrengt an ihm vorbei zum Fenster hinaus.

„Anidraconis... _Die, die den Drachen in sich tragen..._ mögen aussehen wie Menschen, sind es aber nicht. Es sind unglaublich mächtige magische Wesen, vielleicht die mächtigsten überhaupt, aber das, was wahre Stärke ausmacht, ist ihnen nicht mehr möglich." Sie befeuchtete leicht ihre Lippen und sah erst auf den Ring an ihrer rechten Hand, dann zu Ron und dann mit einem unendlich traurigen Lächeln zu Harry. „Sie geben den Großteil ihrer Seele auf, wenn sie das erste Mal zum Drachen werden – den Teil, der zu lieben fähig ist."

Harry erblasste leicht. „Du meinst..."

Sie nickte und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter, offensichtlich alle Vorbehalte ob seiner Person vergessen. „Er kann nicht mehr lieben."

Wieder verschwamm sein Blick und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er den Kopf senkte um seine Freunde nicht Zeugen seiner Tränen werden zu lassen. Ron schnaubte.

„Als ob die Ratte jemals geliebt hätte", meinte er finster, woraufhin Harry wütend seinen Blick hob, den sein bester Freund jedoch nur unbeeindruckt mit gleicher Intensität erwiderte. „Was, Harry? Sieh es doch ein! Er hat dich nie geliebt! Welcher Mensch, der je geliebt hat, würde denn seine Seele aufgeben und sich damit jede Erinnerung und die Fähigkeit zu lieben nehmen?!"

„Ron", mahnte Hermine leise, doch dieser schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf.

„Was denn, Mine? Du siehst es doch auch so!" sagte er wütend und sah dann wieder zu dem Dunkelhaarigen. „Vergiss ihn endlich, Harry! Fang wieder an, dein Leben zu leben und werde glücklich! Lauf nicht länger diesem Wunschbild hinterher, das nie existiert hat und auch nie existieren wird!"

Jedes Wort schnitt noch tiefer in die jüngst geschlagenen Wunden seines Herzens, und seine Lippen zitterten, als er gepresst antwortete: „Ich kann ihn aber nicht vergessen. Niemals"

Ron starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und raufte sich dann frustriert seine Haare. „Jetzt können wir zumindest sicher sein, dass du es bist", meinte er sarkastisch und ballte leicht seine Fäuste, „nur du würdest dich an etwas hängen, was dich selbst mit so großer Sicherheit zerstören wird."

Harry schluckte hart und schloss die Augen, und zwei weitere Tränen rollten langsam an seinen Wangen entlang. „Er hat mich glücklich gemacht", erwiderte er schlicht.

„Und jetzt macht er dich unglücklich", explodierte sein Freund wieder und knurrte leise, ehe er in einem völlig veränderten, fast sanften Ton anhing: „Du hast ihn geliebt, ich weiß. Vielleicht hat er dich auch geliebt. Was auch immer in der Vergangenheit war, niemand kann dir das nehmen. Aber wenn er seine Fähigkeit zu lieben verloren hat..."

„Er hat mich gerettet", flüsterte Harry leise, und Hermine trat einen Schritt näher, eine steile Falte auf ihrer Stirn.

„Hat er gesagt, wieso?"

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf, und sie legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Seltsam, wirklich", sagte sie mit diesem ihm gut bekannten Unterton, den sie immer hatte sobald sie sich einem besonders interessanten Problem gegenübergestellt sah, „normalerweise tun Anidraconis so etwas nicht."

Ron schnaubte und warf frustriert die Hände hoch. „Was tun sie sonst? Fressen sie alle, mit denen sie je zu tun hatten?"

„Nein", antwortete sie und warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu, „sie vergessen sie." Langsam wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu. „Willst du damit sagen, dass er sich an dich erinnert hatte?"

Eine diffuse und vermutlich völlig irrationale Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf, die er dennoch nicht unterdrücken konnte, und er nickte kurz. Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht.

„Das ist...", begann sie langsam, ehe ein lautes Knallen ertönte und der nachtschwarze Himmel vor dem Fenster plötzlich grün illuminiert wurde. Alle drei wandten ihre Köpfe der unerwarteten Geräuschquelle zu und sahen dann das ihnen inzwischen schon pervers vertraut gewordene Zeichen des Dunklen Mals über einem der Häuser in der Nachbarschaft auftauchen. Schwarzberobte Gestalten rannten durch die Gassen.

„Es sind Todesser!" keuchte Harry erschrocken und sprang auf, über den Adrenalinstoß in seinem Blut vergaß er sogar den unbeendeten Satz Hermines.

Noch bevor er die erste Treppenstufe erreichte, zerschellte die Tür und kleine Holzstückchen rieselten auf den blauen Teppichläufer, den Mrs Charmichael vor ihrer Haustür ausgerollt hatte. „Harry! Komm zurück!" rief Ron, seine Stimme vor Aufregung fast tonlos als er nach dem Ellenbogen des Dunkelhaarigen griff.

„Aber... die Menschen...", wandte er ein, während sein Freund ihn schier zurück ins Zimmer zerrte, die Tür schloss und dann rasch einige Verschlusszauber auf das Holz losließ. „... Mrs Charmichael..."

„Du hilfst ihnen nicht, wenn du dich auch umbringst!" fiel nun auch Hermine ein und schnappte sich seinen Arm, ehe sie wohl den Versuch einer Apparation machte und dann laut zu fluchen begann. „Verdammt, sie haben alles abgeriegelt!"

Funken stoben nun unter der Tür hervor und ein Gewirr wütender Stimmen klang gedämpft in den Raum. „Und jetzt?"

Bevor irgendjemand etwas erwidern konnte, veränderte sich das Licht, das durch das Fenster ins Zimmer fiel, abermals. Sternenschein schillerte auf silbernen Schuppen und ein überaus wütendes Paar sturmgrauer Augen richtete sich auf die drei wie hypnotisiert auf den Drachenkopf starrenden Zauberer.

„Es ist ein Drache!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Und weiter im Text... Das Kapitel kam schnell, ich weiß - ließ sich sehr leicht schreiben, vermutlich, weil Draco dieses Mal nicht da war. Es ist noch etwas schwierig für mich, den Luke-Draco zu beschreiben, kann also sein, dass es in Zukunft nicht wieder so schnell geht. Sorry.

Auf die Frage, ob ich die FFs von Yulah Nightwing gelesen habe - ja, habe ich, und ich kann nur sagen, dass das wohl mit die besten FFs sind, die auf diesen Seiten zu finden sind. Wer Interesse hat, kann sich bei meinen Favourites bedienen, da sind sowohl Soul of a Dragon als auch Heart of a Dragon zu finden. (Und jaa, das ist als Empfehlung zu verstehen.) Ansonsten: Man kann schon sagen, dass die FFs mich irgendwie wohl inspiriert haben, allerdings hoffe ich doch, dass die Ähnlichkeiten nicht allzu groß sind.

Was sonst noch zu erwähnen ist, ist mein Dank gegenüber meinen Reviewern!! Ihr seid super! Dank gilt: Babsi1977, Summersun, DragonsBeauty, Reinadoreen, zissy, Caliatara, AMJ, Anne, Liriel2006, ginmaus und Ilina!


	6. Chapter 6

„Sie haben einen verfluchten _Drachen?_ Ist das nicht sogar für Todesser eine Nummer zu krass?!" fragte Ron leicht konfus und hatte dabei einen so wilden Blick in den Augen, dass Hermine unwissentlich einen Schritt von ihm wich.

Harry beachtete ihn nicht sondern starrte weiter in diese ihm so bekannten Augen. Sein Herz tat einen gewaltigen Hüpfer und für einen Moment war er kurz davor, in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen. „Das ist Draco", sagte er dann aber stattdessen tonlos, woraufhin Hermine ein leichtes Keuchen von sich gab und Ron unverständlich vor sich hin zu fluchen begann.

Der Drache vor dem Fenster gab ein ohrenbetäubendes Fauchen von sich und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, sah dann ein letztes Mal in ihr Zimmer und erhob sich schließlich in die Lüfte, den grünen Rauch, der das Mal darstellte, mit seinen Flügeln zerschneidend. Harrys Puls setzte einen Schlag lang aus und er starrte der silbernen Gestalt fassungslos hinterher. War das alles? War er nur gekommen, um einen letzten Blick auf ihn zu werfen, ehe er sie doch kalt lächelnd den Todessern überließ?

Bevor die Verzweiflung ihn vollends übermannen konnte, flog plötzlich das Fenster auf und mit einem eleganten Satz sprang eine schwarzbemantelte Gestalt auf das Fensterbrett.

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Hatte dieser Fremde Draco etwa vertrieben? Hatte er den Drachen verletzt? Direkt vor seinen Augen?!

Wut vernebelte seine Sicht wie ein roter Schleier, und ohne nachzudenken hob er seinen Zauberstab. „Incendio!" rief er, zur gleichen Zeit als Hermine „Stupefy!" schrie und Ron „Menacium!" durch den Raum bellte.

Der Unbekannte jedoch duckte sich geschickt unter den Drei auf ihn zu schießenden Flüchen weg und kam lautlos auf den Boden auf, ehe er fast gelangweilt ein „Expelliarmus" murmelte, woraufhin die Gryffindors sich unversehens ohne ihre Waffe wiederfanden. Harry zischte leise und ballte seine Energie, darauf wartend, dass der Fremde seinen Kopf wieder hob und schoss dann aus seiner Handfläche einen silbernen Strahl auf ihn ab, der seinen Gegner an der Schulter traf. Der dunkle Stoff riss mit einem häßlichen Geräusch auseinander, Blut spritzte in die Luft, und der Andere sog scharf die Luft ein. Unter der Kapuze blitzten Harry zwei tiefblaue Augen an, und leicht schockiert bemerkte er, dass dies der gleiche Mann war, der ihn zurückgebracht hatte.

„Aber..."

„Wir haben keine Zeit, Potter!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder zum Fenster um und pfiff laut und schrill auf zwei Fingern, woraufhin allmählich das unverkennbare Geräusch lauter Flügelschläge zu hören war.

„Ich werde bestimmt nicht auf Malfoys Rücken steigen!" protestierte Ron hinter ihm schwach, woraufhin der Fremde ihm einen kühlen Blick zuwarf.

„Dann bleib hier und stirb", sagte er kühl, während die Geräusche immer lauter wurden, bis plötzlich ein dunkelblauer Drachenkörper vor dem Fenster sichtbar wurde, „im übrigen ist dieser Drache hier kein Anidraconis."

Hermine starrte den wie einen gigantischen Saphir glänzenden Körper an und schluckte. „Wie... wie bist du eigentlich hier rein gekommen?" fragte sie dann, vermutlich nur um Zeit zu schinden. Der Fremde schnaubte.

„Ich bin geklettert", sagte er dann knapp, sprang erneut auf das Fensterbrett und machte dann einen gewagten Satz auf den Rücken seines Reittiers, das so groß war, dass man von ihm wirklich nur den im Takt der Flügelschläge auf und ab wippenden Körper und noch nicht einmal den Kopf oder Schwanz sehen konnte. Hermine und Ron warfen sich einen unsicheren Blick zu.

Harry hingegen zögerte nicht länger. Dieser Mann würde ihn zu Draco bringen, und das war im Moment das wichtigste. Er würde Antworten bekommen. Und wenn der Blonde sie ihm nicht freiwillig geben wollte, dann würde er sie eben erzwingen.

Vorsichtig stieg er erst aufs Fensterbrett und sprang dann mit weitaus weniger Eleganz als sein unbekannter Retter auf den Rücken des Drachen. Um ein Haar wäre er wieder abgerutscht, doch ein starker Arm griff mit einem entnervten Seufzen nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn wieder zurück. Er atmete erleichtert aus, sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte.

Das Weasley-Ehepaar stand immernoch unschlüssig da, und allmählich wurde der Mann ungeduldig.

„Weasley, entscheide dich. Mein Auftrag ist es lediglich, Potter zu holen. Es ist pure Freundlichkeit, dass ich meinen Drachen hier noch weiter in das Schussfeld der Todesser richte. Ich gebe euch noch genau 10 Sekunden."

Harry schluckte entsetzt und warf seinen Freunden dann einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Jetzt kommt schon!" rief er über den Lärm der aneinander schlagenden Flügel hinweg, „es ist auch nicht viel anders als ein großes Thestral!"

Ron warf ihm einen Blick zu, er wohl soviel sagen sollte wie „Du bist komplett bescheuert, Kumpel", setzte sich aber nichtsdestotrotz in Bewegung und schob Hermine vor sich her zum Fenster. „Du gehst zuerst, Mine", sagte er bestimmt, und die braunhaarige Hexe nickte nur stumm und setzte langsam ihren Fuß auf die Fensterbank. Halb sprang, halb schubste Ron sie dann in die Arme Harrys, der unter ihrem plötzlichen Gewicht fast wieder von dem Rücken des Drachen gerutscht wäre und nur im letzten Augenblick seinen linken Fuß um eine abstehende Schuppe schlingen konnte um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Dann stieg Ron auf das Fensterbrett, irgendwo in der Ferne war ein unmenschlicher Schrei zu hören, und plötzlich brach die Hölle aus.

Ein Trupp Todesser stürmte plötzlich aus dem Nachbarhaus, und ein kollektiver Schrei entrang sich ihren Kehlen als sie den riesigen Drachen sahen, der dicht über ihren Köpfen schwebte. Der Mann vor Harry fluchte lauthals. Gleichzeitig gab die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer schließlich unter den gegen das Holz prasselnden Zaubern nach und eine Traube von schwarzberobten Gestalten strömte in den Raum.

Ron sprang – im gleichen Augenblick, als der Drache in die Lüfte stieg und eine lodernde Feuersalve auf die Todesser abfeuerte.

Hermine schrie hinter Harry entsetzt auf und auch er selbst konnte nur fassungslos zusehen, wie sein bester Freund an ihnen vorbeisegelte. Der Drache jedoch machte keine Anstalten, sich um den fehlenden Passagier zu kümmern und stieg immer höher, bis er schließlich pfeilschnell gen Norden flog.

„Wir müssen zurück!" rief Harry über den Wind hinweg und zerrte heftig an den Roben des Fremden, „wir müssen ihn holen! Wir können ihn nicht zurücklassen!"

Hermine schluchzte bloß und murmelte immer wieder „Ron" vor sich hin, was weitaus schlimmer war als wenn sie ebenfalls um eine Umkehr gebeten hätte. Sie benahm sich, als wäre ihr Mann schon tot, und das war etwas, was Harry nicht hinnehmen konnte.

„WIR MÜSSEN ZURÜCK!"

„Wir müssen gar nichts, Potter", sagte der Andere kalt, „sei lieber froh, dass du _nicht_ da bist."

Er knurrte unterdrückt, sammelte ein weiteres Mal seine Magie in seiner Hand und hielt diese dann dem Anderen an den Hals. „KEHR UM!"

Der Mann drehte ihm unbeeindruckt den Blick zu, nicht darauf achtend, dass dabei Funken von Magie seinen Hals zerkratzten und ein feines Blutrinnsal an seiner Haut entlang rann. „Töte mich ruhig", sagte er fast amüsiert, „und frag dich dann, wie weit dich dieser Drache dann noch trägt."

Der Blaue drehte seinen Kopf als ahnte er, was auf seinem Rücken vor sich ging, und der Blick aus den tiefschwarzen Augen ließ Harry leicht erschauern. Ergeben ließ er die Hand sinken und schloss die Augen.

Kurz darauf landeten sie auf einer kleinen, mondbeschienenen Lichtung, und sowohl Harry als auch Hermine sanken langsam auf den Boden. Hermine hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht, und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Hermine...", sagte er leise, als ein unterdrücktes Fluchen ihn erstarren ließ. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich um.

Ron lag, sicher in der Klaue des Drachen gefangen, im Dreck und fluchte wie ein Rohrspatz. Hermine gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich und schoss auf ihn zu, ihn reichlich unsanft von dem Drachen trennend, und drückte ihn an sich. Harry wandte sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln ab und ließ die Erleichterung über sich einschwappen.

Dann sah er ihn.

Gegen einen Baumstamm gelehnt, das Haar im Licht des Mondes leuchtend, die silbernen Augen strahlend wie zwei Sterne. Es raubte ihm den Atem, wie es der Anblick des Slytherin immer getan hatte.

XXX

_Er kam zu spät. Snape hatte ihn noch aufgehalten und mit der absurden Aufgabe betreut, alle seine Zutaten alphabetisch zu ordnen um sich gleich darauf doch dafür zu entscheiden, sie lieber nach doch nach Anwendungsgebieten sortiert haben zu wollen. _

_Er seufzte leise und beschleunigte seinen Schritt noch etwas, ehe er die Tür zum Astronomie-Turm aufstieß._

_Da saß er, hingekuschelt in eine der Ecken, und schlief ruhig vor sich hin._

_Harry dankte dem Himmel, dass es derzeit noch so warm war und sich der Slytherin nicht noch zu allem Überfluß eine Lungenentzündung würde einfangen können, und trat langsam näher._

_Da verschwand die Wolke vor dem Mond und ein einziger, heller Lichtstrahl fiel auf den Schlafenden._

_Sein Atem stockte und er musste blinzeln, so geblendet war er von dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Ab und an vergaß er darüber, dass er seinen Freund so oft sah, wie schön dieser war, aber in Momenten wie diesen traf es ihn dann wieder wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. _

_Draco räkelte sich etwas und öffnete dann die Augen. Silber begegnete Grün, und ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit. „Du bist spät."_

_Er spürte kaum noch, wie seine Knie weich wurden und er neben dem Anderen zu Boden sank, und er war fast sicher, dass sein Herz erst wieder anfing zu schlagen, als er endlich die Lippen des Blonden auf seinen spürte._

XXX

„Ihr seid spät", sagte der Blonde leise und warf dem Drachenreiter dabei einen kühlen Blick zu, woraufhin dieser wütend schnaubte und sich die Kapuze von den Haaren schob. Das Licht fiel auf einen dunklen Haarschopf, und wieder hatte Harry das unbestreitbare Gefühl, den Mann irgendwie zu kennen.

„Hör mal zu, Luce, das hier war ein Gefallen für dich! Also beschwer dich jetzt nicht!"

Die Augen Dracos verschmälerten sich leicht und seine Stimme nahm einen kalten Unterton an. „Du hast ihn dorthin zurückgebracht, also war es jawohl deine Schuld."

„Er lebt, oder? Das ist es doch, was du wolltest!"

Draco gab ein kurzes, zischendes Geräusch von sich und legte leicht seinen Kopf schief. „Ich wollte ihn nicht wiedersehen, und jetzt bin ich hier. Was sagt dir das also?"

Der Andere schnaubte wieder, drehte sich dann abrupt um und ging zurück zu seinem Drachen, der dem Gespräch mit Blicken gefolgt war. Harry setzte sich zögerlich in Bewegung.

„Du hast mich wieder gerettet", stellte er fest, sobald er in Hörweite Dracos war, und dieser drehte ihm langsam seinen Kopf zu.

„Und du erinnerst dich daran, dass ich es schon mal getan habe", erwiderte er bloß, woraufhin der Dunklhaarige kurz mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Okklumentik", meinte er erklärend, und ein wissender Gesichtsausdruck huschte über Dracos Züge.

„Du bist besser geworden."

Harry schluckte. „Und du weißt noch, dass ich es damals gelernt habe."

Dieses Mal zuckte der Blonde mit den Schultern, und Harry trat noch einen Schritt näher.

„Wieso kannst du dich erinnern, Draco? Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass Anidraconis ihre Erinnerung verlieren, dass sie vergessen..."

Draco drehte sein Gesicht so, dass es von den Schatten verdeckt wurde, und seine Stimme wurde deutlich kühler. „Ich sagte dir schon, ich bin nicht Draco." Damit stieß er sich von dem Baumstamm ab und ging mit raschen Schritten auf Ron und Hermine zu, die noch immer nebeneinander im Dreck saßen und einander die ganze Zeit auf die eine oder andere Art berührten, ganz so als müssten sie sich immernoch gegenseitig versichern, dass der jeweils Andere wirklich noch existierte. Harry konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen.

„Weasley, Granger", begrüßte der Blonde das Paar kurz, das daraufhin die Köpfe hob und ihn einen Moment lang ansah als wäre ihnen so etwas wie er noch nie zuvor begegnet. Vermutlich stimmte das sogar.

„Malfoy", erwiderte Ron mit einem Hauch von Neugier in der Stimme, „du lebst also tatsächlich."

Hermine versetzte ihm einen leichten Stoß und lächelte Draco dann warm an. „Ich danke dir", sagte sie ernst, „du hast uns das Leben gerettet."

Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich wurde verletzt. Deswegen konnten sie die Nachbarhäuser verlassen. Ich war unaufmerksam. Es tut mir leid."

Ron starrte ihn an als zweifelte er an seinem Verstand. „Was?"

„Geht, sobald ihr eure Zauberstäbe zurückerhaltet", sagte der Blonde dann, nicht auf Rons offensichtliche Verwirrung eingehend, „appariert von hier weg, an irgendeinen anderen Ort. Vergesst, was ihr gesehen habt. Vergesst die Drachen." Er sah kurz zu Boden und richtete dann einen intensiven Blick auf Rons Gesicht, der unter dem Starren aus den silbernen Augen wohl am liebsten zurückgewichen wäre, sich aber dann seines Gryffindorstolzes besann und tapfer den Blickkontakt hielt. „Und passt auf ihn auf."

Ron blinzelte kurz und sein Mund formte sich zu einem perfekten erstaunten 'O'. Anscheinend hatte er mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. „Sicher", murmelte er schwach, woraufhin Draco befriedigt nickte und sich wieder zu Harry umdrehte. Er sah ihn nicht an, berührte ihn aber vorsichtig an der Schulter und schob ihn so etwas weiter von den Weasleys weg.

„Versprich mir was, Potter", sagte er leise, und seine Stimmlage erinnerte Harry schmerzlich an alte Zeiten, die wohl nie zurückkehren würden und die er trotzdem oder gerade deshalb mehr herbei sehnte als jemals zuvor, „sei vorsichtiger. Mach nicht alles allein." Er legte sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln die Hand auf die Brust. „Draco verträgt das nicht sehr gut."

Harry konnte ihn nur anstarren, zu perplex um irgendeine Regung zu zeigen oder gar zu antworten. Der blaue Drache, der ihn einiger Entfernung von seinem Herrn gestreichelt wurde, gab ein leises Fauchen von sich.

Das ihm so bekannte und doch so seltsam fremde silberne Augenpaar huschte langsam über sein Gesicht, als wolle sich der Andere jede Einzelheit einprägen, und er brauchte einen Augenblick ehe er begriff, dass genau das wohl das Ziel des Blonden war. Er griff hektisch nach dessen Kopf, so seinen Blick einfangend.

„Wenn du mir auch etwas versprichst", erwiderte er leise und hielt dann kurz den Atem an, ehe er fast flüsterte: „Vergiss mich nicht."

Das Lächeln, das daraufhin auf den Lippen seines Gegenübers erschien, war fast bitter. „Das muss ich dir nicht einmal versprechen", sagte er ruhig und senkte seine Lider, „das könnte ich ohnehin nicht."

Harrys Herzschlag verdoppelte sich, und er verstärkte den Druck, mit dem er Dracos Gesicht in seinen Händen hielt, bis Silber wieder auf Grün traf. „Dann erinnere dich", flehte er und bemühte sich, nicht allzu verzweifelt zu klingen, „versuch es wenigstens!"

Ein leises Grollen erklang aus der Kehle des Blonden und er schob sanft Harrys Hände aus seinem Gesicht. „Tu das nicht."

„Was?" fragte er, sich dieses Mal nicht darum kümmernd, ob man ihm seine sich überschlagenden Gefühle anmerkte oder nicht, „was soll ich nicht tun? Mich nicht mehr erinnern? Dich nicht mehr vermissen? Dich nicht mehr _lieben_?!"

„Du reißt mich in Stücke", antwortete Draco fast lautlos und biss sich auf die Lippen, „du zerrst Gefühle hervor, die ich nicht kenne – und auch nicht kennen sollte. Es ist gewollt, dass Anidraconis nicht lieben – Liebe macht blind, sie schwächt und sie verletzt."

Harry knurrte bloß als Antwort und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du irrst dich", widersprach er stur und griff nach dem blassen Handgelenk des Anderen. Die Haut fühlte sich kühl unter seinen Fingern an und nicht so vertraut wie er gehofft hatte. Da war eine unbekannte Narbe und die Haut war rauer als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Aber dennoch – die Elektrizität, die durch seine Adern schoss, war noch genauso intensiv wie vor 5 Jahren. „Unsere Liebe war anders. Sie hat uns gestärkt. Hat uns Kraft gegeben. Sie tut es noch."

Das Silber in der Iris seines Gegenübers blitzte ärgerlich auf. „Hat sie das wirklich, Harry? Denk noch einmal nach. Hat sie _Draco_, hat sie _mir_, wirklich etwas anderes gebracht außer Leid? Du warst glücklich, das weiß ich. Er aber hat... Nein, _ich_ habe alles verloren. Inzwischen auch meine Seele. Und ich werde sie nicht für dich wieder an die Oberfläche zerren, nur um dann wieder zu bemerken, dass ich nicht genug bin."

Harrys Herz brach mit einem häßlich knackenden Geräusch, und für kurze Zeit war das alles, was er hören konnte. Das Prasseln des Feuers, dass der Drachenreiter inzwischen entfacht hatte, der sanfte Windhauch in den Baumwipfeln, das Gespräch der Weasleys – alles verblasste unter dem lauten Knirschen, mit dem es ihn entzwei riss. Da waren sie, die Worte, vor denen er sich all die Jahre am meisten gefürchtet hatte, die seine Träume zu Albträumen hatten werden lassen und von denen er so gehofft hatte, sie nie hören zu müssen. „Du... du warst mehr als genug, Draco", flüsterte er kraftlos, „alles, was ich je wollte, und noch viel mehr."

Ein kaltes Lächeln machte sich auf Dracos Gesicht breit, dass so gar nicht zu dem warmen, gelösten Anidraconis passte und noch viel weniger zu der Person, die einst der Mittelpunkt seiner Welt gewesen war. „Rede dir das nur weiter ein", sagte er brutal, wissentlich noch Salz in die Wunde streuend, „wie auch immer, jetzt und hier bist _du _auf jeden Fall nicht mehr genug für mich."

Seine Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich eng an und er konnte kaum noch atmen. Er wusste nicht, zum wievielten Mal diese ungeheuerliche Trauer über ihn einschwappte wie eine viel zu große Welle, aber er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er es kaum noch länger aushalten konnte.

„Luce", kam da auf einmal die Stimme des Unbekannten, und eine Hand legte sich besänftigend auf Dracos Schulter, „hör auf. Tu nichts, dass du später bereust."

Draco schnaubte nur und drehte sich abrupt um, die Hand so effektiv von seiner Haut schüttelnd. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er leicht hinkte und kleine Blutflecken seinen Schritten folgten. Die Wunde selbst blieb in dem schummrigen Licht unsichtbar, gut verdeckt durch die schwarze Hose und hohen Stiefel, die er trug. _„Ich wurde verletzt..."_

Der Reiter sah dem Blonden hinterher, der zum Feuer gegangen war und nun tief seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose vergrub, die Glut anstarrend als wolle er Antworten auf Fragen haben, die er nicht auszusprechen wagte. Er seufzte und sah dann Harry an.

„Lass ihn gehen, Potter", bat er leise, „er hatte es schwer genug. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer."

Harry starrte die einsame, vom Feuer beschienene Gestalt lange an, ehe er seine Stimme wiederfand. „Ich liebe ihn", sagte er schließlich schlicht, und der Andere seufzte erneut.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er nur, „und das der einzige Grund, dass ich dich noch nicht getötet habe. Das, und die Tatsache, dass er mich dann wohl umbringen würde." Er sah kurz zu Draco und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Lass es trotzdem."

Sein Herz rutschte in Gegenden des Bodens und er senkte langsam seine Lider. Seine Augen brannten, aber diesmal hielt er die Tränen zurück. „Ich kann nicht."

Sein Gegenüber lächelte leicht. „Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte er leise und drehte sich dann um. „Ich schicke eine Eule mit euren Zauberstäben. Sie ist spätestens 10 Minuten nach unserem Aufbruch hier. Sollte sie das nicht sein, verschwindet."

Er drehte sich um und ging wieder auf seinen Drachen zu, der langsam den Kopf hob und ihn aus schwarzen Augen wachsam ansah, ehe er aufstand und seine Flügel ausschüttelte, die beachtliche Spannbreite offenbarend, die auf dem Boden noch viel beeindruckender war als in der Luft.

Ron und Hermines Gespräch war verstummt, und sie näherten sich ihm mit vorsichtigen Schritten. „Harry..."

„Nein", bat er gepresst, „sagt nichts."

Draco hob den Kopf und tauschte einen Blick mit dem Reiter, ehe er kurz nickte und dann das Harry schon bekannte, gleißend helle silberne Licht die Dunkelheit der Nacht durchschnitt. Als das Gleißen verebbte, saß an der Stelle des Blonden ein großer, metallisch schimmernder Drache. Sein Kopf drehte sich langsam zu den drei Zauberern, ehe er ruckartig seine Flügel ausbreitete und sich in die Luft schraubte.

Jetzt war die Wunde deutlich zu sehen, obszönes Rot auf den sonst hellen Schuppen, eine häßlich gezackte Wunde direkt oberhalb des rechten Knöchels. Harry fragte sich dumpf, wer so etwas Schönes nur verletzen konnte.

Sein Blick folgte dem entschwindenden, hellen Fleck des Drachenkörpers, bis man ihn nicht mehr von den Sternen unterscheiden konnte, und erst dann bemerkte er, dass auch der andere Drache schon längst nicht mehr auf der Lichtung saß. Ron und Hermine schwiegen weiter beharrlich, und er drehte sich nach ein paar Minuten mit einem entschlossenen Zug um den Mund zu ihnen um.

„Ihr müsst mir helfen, die Eule zu fangen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gut, der schrumpfenden Review-Zahl zum Trotz ist hier jetzt der nächste Teil... Das nächste Kapitel kommt vermutlich nicht so schnell, ich hatte das hier nur schon fertig, werde aber wohl in nächster Zeit wieder etwas kürzer treten - genaueres ist ansonsten in meinem Livejournal zu lesen!

Wie dem auch sei, meinen verbliebenen Reviewern wie immer den größten Dank! Das heißt genauer: Babsi1977, Reinadoreen, DragonsBeauty, Anne und zissy!


	7. Chapter 7

Ron starrte ihn an als habe er gerade völlig den Verstand verloren. „Du willst eine _Eule _entführen?!"

Auch Hermine schien alles andere als begeistert. „Das kannst du nicht machen, Harry, wirklich nicht. Was versprichst du dir überhaupt davon?"

Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und zwang sich, seine Freunde nicht anzuschreien. „Dieser Reiter... Er wird zurückkommen. Ich muss mit ihm sprechen. Er... Er weiß etwas." Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass seine Stimme sich überschlug, und die mitleidigen Gesichter der beiden Anderen machte es nicht besser.

„Gib auf", sagte Ron leise, „das bringt doch nichts. Du hast ihn gehört."

Er schloss die Augen. „Du verstehst das nicht", flüsterte er, „er... er ist mein Leben."

Hermine seufzte leise und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Harry..."

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben zog er seinen Arm zurück. „Was würdest du tun? Wenn es Ron wäre?" Sie schluckte, und Ron gab ein resignierendes Geräusch von sich.

„Meinetwegen fangen wir das blöde Tier."

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln schoss über seine Züge und er strahlte sie dankbar an, was Ron jedoch mit stoischer Miene ignorierte und Hermine nur zaghaft erwiderte. Sie halfen ihm, aber sie taten es nicht gern. Er wandte den Blick ab und versuchte das nagende Gefühl, sich wieder einmal für Draco und gegen gesunden Menschenverstand sowie seine Freunde zu entschieden zu haben, abzuschütteln.

XXX

„_Harry..."_

_Die Stimme, die sonst soviel Trost versprach, stachelte jetzt sein ohnehin aufgehitztes Gemüt nur noch an. _

„_Was, __**Malfoy**__?!"!_

_Der Blonde zuckte sichtlich zurück, versteckte aber wie jeher seine Gefühle unter dieser perfekten Maske aus kühler Arroganz. _

_Er wusste, dass der Slytherin dies nur tat, weil er ihn selbst in die Enge getrieben hatte, aber nichtsdestotrotz regte ihn der so emotionslose Gesichtsausdruck noch weiter auf._

„_Versteckst du wieder deine Gefühle hinter dieser Fassade aus Coolness? Ganz so, wie Papi es dir beigebracht hat?" Seine Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Verschwinde einfach, bevor ich mich vergesse."_

_Die silbernen Augen seines Gegenübers glänzten wütend auf und Draco schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. _

„_Nein, das werde ich nicht", widersprach er knapp, und hing dann an: „Hör zu, es tut mir leid... Das habe ich nie gewollt, er hat nur..."_

„_Wage es nicht, ihm die Schuld zu geben!" fauchte Harry wütend dazwischen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, „du weißt ganz genau, dass es deine Schuld ist, und du hast mich mit Absicht wählen lassen! Und jetzt... jetzt ist er weg, und nur du bist noch hier!"_

_Der Blonde wich einen Schritt zurück als hätte er ihn geschlagen. _

„_**Nur **__ich?" wiederholte er leise, und Harry ignorierte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme ebenso sehr wie er den eigenen Schmerz ignorierte, sich völlig auf die in seinem Inneren brodelnde Wut konzentrierend._

„_Nur du", bestätigte er kalt, „und glaube nicht, dass ich mich wieder für dich entscheiden würde, wenn ich wieder vor die Wahl gestellt würde."_

_Der Slytherin schloss die Augen und nickte dann, ein grimmiger Zug um seinen Mund. _

„_Keine Sorge. Ich war schon überrascht, dass du es das erste Mal getan hast."_

XXX

Einige Minuten warteten sie regunglos und suchten den Himmel ab, ehe Hermine plötzlich nach Harrys Arm griff und mit dem Kinn in Richtung des Mondes deutete. „Da". Flüsterte sie aufgeregt, und tatsächlich bewegte sich aus eben dieser Richtung mit für ihn quälender Langsamkeit ein schwarzer Punkt auf sie zu.

„Versteckt euch", zischte er leise, woraufhin die beiden Weasleys sich sofort lautlos in den Dreck fallen ließen und in den Gebüschen verschwanden. Er selbst verbarg sich hinter einer alten Eiche und schloss kurz ob der Absurdität der Situation die Augen. Hier waren sie, drei der besten Auroren Englands, und wandten alle ihre Kniffe und Techniken an, um eine Eule zu fangen.

Das Geräusch aneinander schlagender Flügel war nun schon hörbar, und er hob unwillkürlich den Kopf und sammelte erneut eine kleine Menge Magie in seiner Hand. Als das Tier zum Sinkflug ansetzte und die drei Zauberstäbe, die bis dato sicher in den Klauen des Vogels gefangen waren, losließ, sprang Harry hinter seinem Versteck hervor. „JETZT!" brüllte er und richtete seine Hand auf sein ahnungsloses Ziel, während er leise „Stupefy" murmelte.

Der rote Strahl zischte auf die Eule zu, die empört nach oben flatterte und so nur am linken Flügel getroffen wurde. Harry fluchte leise, während Ron aus dem Gebüsch sprang und in einer artistischen Meisterleistung nach der Klaue des Vogels griff. Dieser krächzte wütend und hackte nach Rons Hand, woraufhin der Rothaarige mit einem trockenen Schrei losließ und das Tier sich schleppend wieder in Bewegung setzte. Harry versuchte erneut, genug Magie für einen Angriff zu konzentrieren, aber die Aufregung und vor allem die schon bestrittenen Kämpfe zerrten an seiner Aufmerksamkeit und ließen zauberstabslose Magie nicht zu. Seine Schultern sanken während sich die Eule weiter entfernte, als Hermine sich aus dem Dreck rollte und in einer einzigen, eleganten Bewegung ihren Zauberstab vom Boden fischte, auf die Eule richtete und klar und deutlich „Stupefy!" sagte. Der rote Strahl zischte auf das Tier zu, und dieses hielt in einer fast komischen Stellung zwischen den Flügelschlägen inne und fiel dann wie ein Stein zu Boden. „Wingardium Leviosa", murmelte Hermine noch hilfreich, und die kleine, schwarze Eule wurde von der Magie zu ihnen getragen und dann behutsam vor sie auf den Boden gelegt.

„Mistvieh", fluchte Ron leise und presste ein Taschentuch auf die überraschend heftig blutende Wunde. Hermine griff besorgt nach seiner Hand, Harry jedoch beachtete ihn kaum und näherte sich bloß vorsichtig dem reglosen Tier. Sein Herz beschleunigte seinen Schlag, und er atmete erleichtert aus.

„Wir halten Wache", sagte Ron dann leise, nachdem er Harry einige Sekunden lang nachdenklich dabei beobachtet hatte mit welcher Hoffnung sein Blick an der Eule hing, „du bleibst hier." Er nahm Hermines Arm und steuerte sie dann an den Rand des Waldes.

Harry starrte weiter die Eule an, deren Gefieder im Sternenlicht leicht schimmerte, und nickte nur leicht. Sie war sein Schlüssel und die letzte Möglichkeit, das Rätsel um Draco vielleicht zu lösen – wenn er sich nich wieder in Lebensgefahr begeben wollte, um eine weitere Begegnung mit dem Blonden zu erzwingen. Leider bezweifelte er allerdings momentan, dass der Andere sich überhaupt darum kümmern würde, wenn ihm etwas geschähe. Dass er es zuvor getan hatte, war Geschenk und Wunder genug, wenn er den Worten Hermines glauben konnte, und er wollte sein Schicksal nicht unnötig herausfordern.

Die Sekunden dehnten sich zu Stunden, und noch immer klebte sein Blick an dem Vogel als könne dieser ihm Antworten auf die in ihm brennenden Fragen geben. Würde der Reiter kommen? Oder würde er die Eule zurücklassen?

Ein leises Räuspern ließ ihn aufschrecken und er fuhr herum, den Zauberstab sofort in der Hand und auf seinen etwaigen Angreifer gerichtet. Sein Gegenüber schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und blaue Augen blitzten spöttisch im Mondlicht.

„Wenn das Englands bester Auror ist, dann ist es wirklich kein Wunder, dass der Dunkle Lord immer noch nicht besiegt ist", meinte er kühl, woraufhin Harry seine Überraschung herunterschluckte und ärgerlich grollte.

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine?" fragte er zurück und stellte sich so, dass er die Eule mit seinem Körper vor den Blicken des Anderen schützte.

Dieser deutete gelangweilt mit dem Daumen hinter sich und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schlafen", antwortete er knapp. „Wir sind also allein, Potter. Das ist es doch, was du wolltest, oder nicht? Deswegen diese Farce. Deswegen liegt meine Eule hinter dir im Dreck. Nicht, dass es mich überraschen würde."

Harry biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und widerstand dem Drang, diesen arroganten Fremden mit einem Fluch ans andere Ende der Welt zu hexen. Allerdings würde dieser ihm dann wohl kaum noch auf seine Fragen antworten, und dies war ihm im Moment das Wichtigste. Es war ohnehin unerwartet genug, dass dieser ihn nicht seine Unachtsamkeit ausgenutzt und bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte, um sich dann mit einem kalten Lächeln die Eule zu schnappen und zu verschwinden. Wie war er überhaupt gekommen? Die Flügelschläge des Drachen hätten weithin zu hören sein müssen.

„Wer bist du?" fragte er ohne auf die Äußerungen des Anderen einzugehen und schob zunächst einmal alle Fragen über dessen Anwesenheit in den Hintergrund. Dieser lachte amüsiert auf.

„Erkennst du mich wirklich nicht?" fragte er zurück, und antwortete gleich darauf selbst: „Nein, vermutlich nicht. Du hattest schließlich nur Augen für Dray, der Rest der Slytherins war dir immer ziemlich gleichgültig, nicht wahr?"

Die Koseform Dracos und vor allem die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sein Gegenüber diese benutzte, reizte Harry auf schwer beschreibbare Weise, und er knirschte leise mit den Zähnen.

„Du warst also auf Hogwarts?"

„Gut erkannt, Sherlock." Die blauen Augen funkelten erneut auf eine nur als slytherin zu beschreibende Weise, und Harry kam sich unwillkürlich mockiert vor. „Ich darf mich vorstellen – Blaise Zabini." Er entblößte eine Reihe blendend weißer Zähne und machte eine kleine, ironische Verbeugung.

Harry blinzelte verwirrt und sah den Dunkelhaarigen genauer an. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte ein Bild von feinen italienischen Zügen, tiefblauen Augen und vor allem eines unwiderstehlichen Lächelns auf. Genau wie in jetzt, voller Spott und sich seiner atemberaubenden Wirkung vollends bewusst. Das Lächeln war es, das ihn am meisten von der Identität seines Gegenübers überzeugte.

XXX

_Ein silbernes Lachen, das hell über den Lärm der essenden Schüler hinweg tönte._

_Harry drehte jäh den Kopf und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Dieses Lachen gehörte ihm - nur er hörte es, nur er war im Stande, es hervor zu locken, und nur er hatte ein Anrecht darauf. _

_Aber da, am Slytherin-Tisch, saß Draco Malfoy mit einem gelösten Lachen auf den Lippen und sein Nachbar lächelte selbstgefällig in die Reihen überraschter Gesichter, die sich nach dem ungewohnten Klang umgedreht hatten. „Ich war es", schien dieses Lächeln zu sagen, „mir gilt dieses Lachen."_

_Eifersucht, brennend wie nie zuvor, köchelte in ihm hoch und ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er Hermine leicht in die Seite gestoßen._

„_Wer ist das?"_

„_Hmm?" macht sie und folgte dann seinem Blick. „Ach, das. Das ist Blaise Zabini. Er ist ziemlich gut in Runen."_

_Es hätte ihm nicht weniger interessieren können, welche Farbe Dumbledores Socken hatten, aber er nickte bloß, senkte die Lider und prägte sich den Namen ein. _

_Blaise Zabini._

_Es war das letzte und erste Mal, dass er ihm auffiel. Wie so viele Slytherins vor ihm – und nach ihm – verschwand er in der folgenden Nacht._

_Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, zu denen Harry sich gefragt hatte, was geschehen wäre, wenn er geblieben wäre._

XXX

Und jetzt war er wieder da. Eine lästige, längst verdrängte Erinnerung an die Zeiten, als seine größte Sorge noch die Treue seines Freundes gewesen war. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, und doch konnte er das fast unbekannt gewordene Gefühl der Eifersucht in sich nicht unterdrücken.

„Zabini", sagte er leise als wöge er den Namen auf seiner Zunge ab, „ich erinnere mich." Er schwieg einen Augenblick und sah dann stirnrunzelnd wieder zu Blaise. „Aber wieso tust du es?"

Blaise lächelte wieder, etwas weicher dieses Mal, und anscheinend kein bißchen verwundert über diese Frage, fast als hätte er gewusst, dass sie kommen würde. „Ich bin kein Anidraconis", erwiderte er, „sondern ein Drachenreiter. Wir bleiben, wer wir sind."

„Die Anidraconis nicht?" fragte Harry sofort, und die Züge seines Gegenübers wurden augenblicklich ernst.

„Du kennst die Antwort, Potter, wieso fragst du also?" gab er zurück und Harrys Hände wurden vor Aufregung feucht.

„Ich will wissen, wieso", sagte er dann, woraufhin Blaise leicht schnaubte.

„Weshalb sie vergessen oder wieso _er_ es nicht tut?" fragte er ungehalten und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Auch das weißt du bereits. Du stellst die Frage – und du bist die Antwort!"

„Ich?" wiederholte Harry und lächelte unwillkürlich, während ein Schwarm Bienen in seiner Blutbahn aufzustoben schien und ihn von innen heraus mit Adrenalin erfüllte. Er hatte es sich also nicht eingebildet. Draco hatte ihn nicht verraten. Es war nicht vorbei.

„Ja, du", bestätigte Zabini und klang mit einem Mal nur noch müde. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Da du weißt, dass er lebt und du nicht vergessen bist, dass er dich sogar vermutlich irgendwie immer noch liebt und dass sich daran wohl auch nichts ändern wird? Kann ich jetzt meine Eule nehmen und gehen und wirst du uns jetzt in Ruhe lassen?"

„Uns?" fragte Harry scharf, alle Euphorie vergessen und erneut von einer Welle der Eifersucht überrollt. Blaise verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

„Ja, uns. Was soll das, Potter? Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, dass er dich liebt. Und wenn er das nicht mehr tut, dann warst du eben der Einzige, den er je geliebt hat. Er kann sich nicht neu verlieben. Du kannst deine alberne Eifersucht also vergessen, da es nie jemand anderes geben wird. Reicht dir das nicht?"

Die Tonlage, die eben noch so abgeschlagen klang, war plötzlich mit Bitterkeit erfüllt. Anscheinend war Harry nicht der Einzige, der eifersüchtig auf die Gefühle war, die Draco Anderen entgegen brachte.

„Würde es dir denn reichen?" fragte er angriffslustig zurück, „wenn du einmal alles hattest? Würde es dir reichen zu wissen, dass er noch existiert, für dich jedoch nicht mehr greifbar ist? Dass es aber Andere gibt, die jeden Tag in seiner Nähe sind und das erleben, wovon du seit Jahren nur noch träumen kannst?"

Die Augen Blaise' schimmerten dunkel. „Du bist unglaublich, Potter", sagte er kalt. „Du verlangst die Welt, und hälst es für selbstverständlich, dass du sie auch erhälst. Du merkst nicht einmal, dass du schon den Mond und die Sonne hast. Es genügt dir nicht, dass du sein Herz schon seit Ewigkeiten in den Händen hälst – du willst auch noch seine Seele, seinen Geist, seinen Körper, alles was ihn ausmacht! Denkst du auch jemals daran, was er will?"

„Was er will?!" echote Harry wütend. „Der Mann, der vor einigen Stunden noch hier war, dass war nicht Draco, und das weißt du genausogut wie ich! Es ist ein Schatten! Ein Wesen in Dracos Körper, mit seinen Erinnerungen, aber ohne seine Persönlichkeit!"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", entgegnete Blaise mit einem Schnauben, „du kennst ihn nicht. Und du weißt nicht, was du ihm antust, wenn du in der Vergangenheit herumstocherst wie in verglimmender Glut. Es ist wirklich kein Verlust, dass er nicht mehr fühlt, was er damals gefühlt hat, und ich hätte es ihm wirklich gegönnt, wenn er alles vergessen hätte."

„Natürlich kenne ich ihn!" fauchte Harry zurück, „besser als irgendwer sonst!"

„Es ist einige Zeit vergangen, seit ihr euch so nah ward", wandte Blaise sachlich ein, „und in dieser Zeit ist viel geschehen."

Harry knurrte unterdrückt und wandte unwillig den Blick ab. „Das habe ich in den letzten Tagen schon viel zu oft gehört", stellte er leise fest, „aber niemand sagt mir, was das bedeuten soll."

„Du weißt es doch", meinte sein Gegenüber schulterzuckend, „es ist alles wahr. Jede berichtete Schandtat Draco Malfoys entspricht der Wahrheit, wenn auch die Hintergründe dieser Taten meist unbekannt sind. Ich war dabei. Er ist fast zerbrochen an dem, was er tun musste, und ich war einer der wenigen, die das erkannt haben. Das Schlimmste aber daran war, dass er es wohl überstanden hätte und nie ein Anidraconis geworden wäre, wenn er nicht zuvor mit dir zusammen gewesen wäre. Das Wissen, dass du ihn dafür verachten würdest, hat ihn langsam von innen heraus abgetötet, und die Möglichkeit, alles zu vergessen, schien ihm so einladend, dass er dafür gerne einen Teil seiner Seele gab."

„Ich verachte ihn nicht", sagte Harry automatisch, „das könnte ich gar nicht."

Blaise schnaubte erneut. „Du hättest ihn nie wieder so gesehen wie früher. Du hättest ihm _verziehen, _und Draco ist nicht der Typ, der auf so etwas angewiesen sein möchte."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte die Lider. Blaise hatte Recht – Draco wollte keine Gnade, kein Verständnis, kein Mitgefühl. Stolz war schon immer das herausstechendste Merkmal seiner Persönlichkeit gewesen.

XXX

„_Misch dich nicht ein."_

_Harry knurrte unterdrückt und ballte seine Fäuste. „Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen, nur zuzusehen."_

_Ein kühler, leicht spöttischer Blick aus silbernen Augen begegnete ihm, und er wandte sein Gesicht zur Seite._

„_Das ist meine Sache. Ich komme damit klar."_

_Er seufzte frustriert und verfluchte innerlich den Wunsch des Blonden, immer alles allein erledigen zu wollen. „Das ist zu gefährlich. Sie werden misstrauisch. Du musst dich entscheiden."_

_**Und bitte, oh Merlin, entscheide dich für mich.**_

„_Es wäre viel gefährlicher, wenn ich anders handeln würde. Du kennst meinen Vater nicht."_

XXX

„Ich will ihn sehen. Ich muss noch einmal mit ihm reden", sagte er schließlich leise und hob den Blick, den spöttisch blinzelnden Augen des Drachenreiters begegnend.

„Und was würde dir das bringen?" fragte Blaise ruhig, „willst du unbedingt wieder abgewiesen werden? Denn sei dir gewiss, seine Erinnerung wird nicht besser werden und er wird sich nicht erneut in dich verlieben. Nimm es doch einfach so hin und vergiss ihn."

Harry schloss geschlagen die Augen. „Es würde mir reichen, ihn zu sehen", flüsterte er leise, „ihn lachen zu hören, ihn wieder zu berühren, wieder die gleiche Luft zu atmen wie er."

„Würde es nicht", widersprach Blaise mit einem Seufzen. „Du würdest alles wollen, und das geht nicht. Nicht mehr. Und es würde dich zerreißen, wenn du ihn mit Anderen siehst. Was du tun würdest. Anidraconis kennen keine Treue."

Sein Herz wurde schwer, schwerer als es sich seit Jahren angefühlt hatte. _Warum, Draco? Wieso hast du das getan? Wieso bist du nicht bei mir geblieben?_

„Ich liebe ihn." Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar, fast so leise wie das sanfte Rauschen der Blätter im Wind, und doch hörte Blaise ihn und wandte zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihres Gespräches den Kopf ab als wäre ihm das Thema unangenehm.

„Damit bist du nicht allein", erwiderte er schließlich.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ich weiß, unglaublich mieser Cliffie. Quasi mitten drin aufgehört, allerdings bin ich grad an einer riesigen Schreibblockade angelangt, und ich wollte euch ja nun auch nicht ewig warten lassen. Also, von daher - bis hierhin und nicht weiter!!!

Das Kapitel war ziemlich schräg und mit recht wenig Handlung ---- allerdings war davon ja in dem letzten genug, und ich muss ja auch nicht dauernd Feuerwerke abfackeln, nech!! Hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und ihr lasst mir einen Review da!

Großer Dank gilt: Babsi1977 (du bist immer die Erste, hast du ein Gespühr für meine Upload-Zeiten?!), Reinadoreen, zissy, Apollinia, Indiaengel, mimaja, Summersun, AMJ, silbernewolfsfrau, Liriel2006 und juhu! Und JUHUU kann ich nur wiederholen - wieder mehr Reviewer!! Ich tanze und singe!


	8. Chapter 8

Für einen Moment breitete sich drückende Stille zwischen ihnen aus, dann räusperte Blaise sich leise und warf einen prüfenden Blick zum Himmel.

„Es ist Zeit", sagte er dann, „ich muss zurück."

Er schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin hinter Harry die Eule begann, mit ihren Federn zu rascheln und gleich darauf nur noch eilige, sich entfernende Flügelschläge zu hören waren. Der Gryffindor brauchte sich nicht umzusehen um zu begreifen, dass seine letzte Trumpfkarte so eben das Weite gesucht hatte – er hatte den Reiter unterschätzt, eine Tatsache, die sich nun bitter rächte.

„Nimm mich mit", versuchte Harry es erneut, und hing dann nach einer Weile, in der er hart mit sich selbst kämpfte an: „_Bitte._"

Der Andere betrachtete ihn durchdringend und schüttelte dann fast bedauernd den Kopf. „Dein Platz ist hier", erwiderte er ruhig, „es wäre nicht klug, dich von hier wegzubringen."

„Nur kurz! Nur den Rest dieser Nacht!" Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er quasi bettelte. Es war viel zu viel Zeit vergangen, um sich jetzt noch um seinen Stolz zu kümmern.

„Potter", wandte der Andere ein, dieses Mal eindringlicher, „du hast hier eine Aufgabe. Vergiss das nicht."

„Ich vergesse es nicht", erwiderte Harry sachlich, „ich versuche nur, dieser Aufgabe irgendeinen Sinn zu geben."

Blaise seufzte und ergriff dann sein Handgelenk. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt habe", rief er ihm nochmals ins Gedächtnis, „er wird nicht froh sein, dich wieder zu sein. Und ich tue dir hiermit keinen Gefallen, das ist dir klar, oder? Er will dich nicht sehen."

Harry schluckte schwer und senkte den Blick. Wollte er das wirklich? Wollte er zu jemandem zurück, der aussah wie sein Freund, sich jedoch völlig anders benahm? Er hatte nichts von dem Draco Malfoy, den er einmal kannte – weder die kalte Arroganz, die ihn zu frühen Schulzeiten geprägt hatte, noch die gut hinter Sarkasmus getarnte Liebenswürdigkeit, die er so zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Der Anidraconis war höflich, ruhig und distanziert – um im nächsten Moment reizbar, zornig und kalt zu werden. _Aber irgendwo in ihm ist auch noch der Mann, der dich einst so geliebt hat. Den du so geliebt hast. Dem dein Leben wichtiger war als sein eigenes._

XXX

„_Harry, pass auf!"_

_Er wurde hart auf den Boden gestoßen, prallte mit dem Kopf auf harten Stein und sah für einen kurzen Moment nur tintige Schwärze. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut erfüllte seinen Mund und er stöhnte unterdrückt, während er langsam die Augen öffnete. _

_Neben ihm lag ein zweiter Mensch, und zwischen ihnen breitete sich langsam eine blutige Lache aus. Die Haare der Person leuchteten im Licht der Sonne silbrig auf, und sein Herz krampfte sich unerwartet zusammen._

„_Draco!" keuchte er entsetzt, „was bei Merlin..."_

_Der Slytherin öffnete langsam seine Augen und deutete unter sich. „Fluggremlins", erklärte er kurz, ein dünner Blutfaden an seinem Mundwinkel herabrinnend, der einen grotesken Kontrast zu dem hellen Ton seiner Haut bildete._

„_Was?!" fragte Harry verwirrt und rollte seinen Freund vorsichtig auf die Seite, ehe ihm der Atem stockte. Dort, in Dracos Händen festgehalten, war ein kleines, häßliches, scharf bezahntes und beflügeltes Geschöpf, dass nun mit blutigem Maul den Kopf hob und seine rot gefärbten Klauen nach Harry ausstreckte. Die Haut über Dracos Bauch, der auf dem Vieh gelegen hatte, war völlig zerfetzt._

„_Er hat dich angegriffen", sagte Draco schlicht, ehe er in Ohnmacht fiel – seine Finger immer noch fest um den Gremlin geschlossen, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass sich das blutgierige Geschöpf nun an der zarten Innenseite seiner Hände zu schaffen machte, jedoch in sicherer Entfernung zu Harry._

XXX

Die Erinnerung wischte die letzten Zweifel fort und er ließ sich von seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden mit ruhigen, gesetzten Schritten in die Dunkelheit hinein führen. Für einen winzigen Moment kam ihm die Möglichkeit in den Sinn, dass ihn Blaise nur weiter in den Wald brachte, um ihn leichter töten zu können, erkannte jedoch dann recht bald die Albernheit dieses Gedanken. Der Drachenreiter hatte schon des Öfteren mehr als deutlich gezeigt, dass er sich nicht solch billiger Tricks bedienen musste, um Harry ein sehr ernster und vielleicht sogar überlegener Gegner zu sein – und zum ersten Mal, seitdem er den Slytherin wiedergesehen hatte, fragte sich Harry dumpf, in wie weit sich wohl Blaise verändert hatte.

Damals in der Schule hatte er nie auch nur ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt und das Wenige, was er von ihm wusste, war nicht sehr aussagekräftig. „_Er ist ziemlich gut in Runen."_ Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht und maß den Anderen mit einem prüfenderen Blick. Was verbarg sich hinter diesem Mann, der so offensichtlich Gefühle für Draco hatte? Der irgendwann ein Todesser gewesen war, jetzt aber wohl aus irgendeinem Grund zu dieser schwer einschätzbaren Gruppe von Menschen gehörte, die laut ihrem Anführer „neutral" waren? Was war es, dass auch jetzt noch diese seltsame Bindung zwischen ihm und dem Blonden bildete und für Harry auf so schockierende Weise selbstverständlich schien?

„Du und Draco...", begann er daher leicht stockend, und Blaise hielt abrupt an, sodass Harry fast in seinen Rücken gelaufen wäre und sich nur schwer fangen konnte. Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du willst es nicht wissen", sagte er dann, was nicht unbedingt für mehr Ruhe in Harrys durchgewirbelter Gefühlswelt sorgte. Trotzdem verbot er sich, nochmals danach zu fragen und nickte nur stumm, woraufhin der Drachenreiter seinen Weg fortsetzte und ihn weiter durch den Wald führte. Nach ein paar Minuten, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, erreichten sie eine kleine Klippe, die geradewegs ins Meer führte. Unter ihnen konnte Harry das Wasser gegen die Steine anrauschen hören, und wieder kam ihm die abstruse Idee in den Kopf, dass er nur hier war damit Blaise ihn nun in die Fluten schubsen konnte. Er fröstelte.

Als hätte dieser seine Gedanken gelesen, drehte sich der ehemalige Slytherin mit einem leicht ironischen Lächeln zu ihm um und schnippste dann dreimal mit den Fingern, woraufhin ein kleiner, goldener Schauer über sie zu rieseln begann und angenehme Wärme über sie hinweg schwappte. Harry zuckte ungewollt zusammen, überrascht von dieser ungewohnten Art der Zauberei, und sah sich erneut mit diesem viel zu blendenden Lächeln konfrontiert, dass die feinen Züge des Anderen noch unterstrich. _Wie soll ich nur gegen jemanden wie ihn ankommen_, dachte er plötzlich voller Selbstzweifel, sich schmerzlich jedem äußerlichen und innerlichen Makel bewusst, _ich bin längst nicht gut genug für Draco, und er ist ihm ebenbürtig._

Bevor er noch weiter diesen zerstörenden Gedanken folgen konnte, schob sich ein riesiger, blauschwarzer Schädel über die Klippe und tiefschwarze Raubtieraugen bohrten sich in Harrys Blick. Er fühlte sich zum zweiten Mal in kürzester Zeit schlagartig in sein viertes Schuljahr zurückversetzt, Auge in Auge mit einem wütenden Hornschwanz. „Ich glaube, er mag mich nicht", stellte er schwach fest, und Blaise lachte leise.

„Oh, er hasst dich, Potter", verbesserte er vergnügt, „denn er fühlt genau das Gleiche, was auch ich fühle." Mit diesen wenig aufmunternden Worten schwang er sich über den Hals des Tieres auf dessen Rücken, und Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als es ihm gleich zu tun – wenn auch mit deutlich weniger Eleganz und derart zittrigen Beinen, dass er um ein Haar auch ohne fremde „Hilfe" in die dunklen Fluten gestürzt wäre. Blaise fasste mit einem entnervten Seufzen und etwas mehr Brutalität, als nötig gewesen wäre, in seine Seite und zog ihn unwirsch wieder zurück, ehe er seine Hand in einer merkwürdig intim wirkenden Geste auf Harrys Bauch legte und diesen enger an sich zog, bis sein warmer Atem über die Ohrmuschel des Gryffindor strich.

Harry schluckte schwer und kämpfte vergeblich gegen die in ihm aufkeimende Erregung an, die ihm der ungewohnt nahe Kontakt mit einem anderen, überaus gutaussehenden Mann bescherte, während wiederum Erinnerungen an ähnliche Situationen mit Draco auf ihn einprasselten.

XXX

_Schon wieder nichts. _

_Sie suchten das gesamte Land ab und hatten überall verborgene Kontakte, aber nichts schien zu helfen – Voldemort war und blieb unentdeckt, und alles, was von seiner Existenz zeugte, waren Dutzende Leichen und das weithin schimmernde Dunkle Mal, das sie in seiner grausamen Schönheit auszulachen schien. Es hätte Harry nicht gewundert, wenn die grüne Rauchschlange irgendwann angefangen hätte, ihn auf Parsel zu verspotten und für sich bei ihm für seine Unfähigkeit zu bedanken._

_Warme Hände schoben sich um seinen Bauch und er fühlte sich plötzlich an einen anderen Körper gedrückt. Dracos kühler Atem – wie der Slytherin es fertig brachte, dass er wie eine Eisstatue immer Atem ausstieß, der auch bei kältestem Wetter nie kleine Wölkchen vor seinem Mund bildete, war ihm unerklärlich – strich an seinem Nacken entlang und ließ ihn leicht aufschaudern. _

„_Wir finden ihn", versprach ihm der Andere ruhig, bevor sich seine Lippen sanft unter Harrys Ohr legten und er eine Spur an seinem Kiefer entlangküsste, während seine Hände derweil etwas tiefer wanderten._

XXX

„Schlaf", wisperte Blaise leise, und bevor Harry irgendetwas zu diesem seltsamen Befehl sagen konnte, war er auch schon der Anweisung des Anderen gefolgt und in einen traumlosen Schlummer gefallen. Der letzte Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss, war, dass die Macht der Drachenreiter viel größer war, als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte.

XXX

„_Bei Merlin...", flüsterte Harry heiser und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, während Draco ohne den geringsten Hauch von Angst an ihm vorbei schritt und fasziniert die Fingerspitzen über den Körper des Drachen gleiten ließ._

„_Dray",wisperte er leise und hätte seinen Freund nur zu gern aus dem Gefahrenbereich gezogen, wenn er nicht vor Furcht wie gelähmt gewesen wäre, „das ist verdammtnochmal ein Drache, vor dem du da stehst!"_

„_Ja", erwiderte Draco unbeeindruckt, zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den riesigen Körper vor ihnen, „und er ist tot." Ein unerwarteter Ausdruck von tiefem Bedauern zog über Dracos Züge, ehe er deutlich „Enflammare!" rief, und eine schwarze Flamme aus seinem Zauberstab auf den Drachen zuschoss und diesen in Sekundenschnelle zu Asche pulverisierte. Harry schluckte und starrte den Blonden sprachlos an. Bis zu diesem Augenblick war ihm nicht klar gewesen, wie mächtig die schwarze Magie des Slytherin inzwischen geworden war._

„_Wieso hast du das getan?"_

_Draco antwortete nicht sondern ging nur mit langen Schritten an ihm vorbei, keinen Blick zurück auf die grau im Wind verwirbelnde Asche werfend._

XXX

„Blaise!" drang es aufgebracht an sein Ohr, als er allmählich wieder aufwachte, warm und sicher in zwei beschützenden Armen, „wo bei Morgana hast du nur gesteckt?! Sheila kam vor Ewigkeiten zurück! Ich dachte schon, dir wäre sonst was passiert!"

Die wohlige Wärme um ihm schwand abrupt, und brachte ihn langsam aus dem wohligen Dämmerzustand, indem er sich noch kurz zuvor befunden hatte. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen, während unter ihm das typische Geräusch von im Sand aufschlagenden Stiefeln zu hören war.

„Bleib ruhig, Luce", antwortete der Angesprochene dann gelassen, „ich habe dir noch etwas mitgebracht."

Ein erstickter Laut war zu hören, und noch ehe Harry den Schlaf gänzlich von sich abschüttelnd konnte, wurde er auf äußerst unfreundliche Art von dem Rücken des Drachen auf den Boden gezerrt, woraufhin er mit der rechten Schulter voran auf den Boden aufschlug und zunächst einmal nur tanzende Sterne vor den Augen hatte. Was sich angehört hatte wie Sand war ganz offensichtlich ein sehr feiner Kies, der sich geschickt durch seine Kleidung schlich und eine häßliche Schürfwunde auf seiner Haut bildete.

„Verfluchter Dreck", fluchte er leise und hob die Lider, nur um dem zornessprühenden Blick von Draco Malfoy ausgerichtet zu sein. Sein Herz tat einen aufgeregten Hopser und sein Mund wurde schlagartig trocken.

„Und was bei allen toten Zauberern tut _er_ hier?!" wollte der Blonde wütend wissen und ließ seine Augen kurz zu Blaise rüber schwenken, der stoisch mit den Schultern zuckte und nur müde lächelte.

„Frag ihn selbst", erwiderte er ruhig, ehe er seinem Drachen kurz auf die Nüstern klopfte und dieser sich daraufhin wieder in die Lüfte erhob, während er selbst zwischen den Säulen verschwand. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry sein Umfeld und erkannte mit einem leisen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, dass er wieder in der Burg angekommen war, in der er Draco wieder getroffen hatte.

Er richtete sich langsam auf und versuchte dann so etwas wie ein zögerliches Lächeln, was Draco jedoch mit einem Grollen überging. Stattdessen griff dieser mit einem eisenharten Griff nach seinem Oberarm und schleifte ihn in die Tiefen der Festung, augenscheinlich nicht allzu begeistert von Harrys Anwesenheit.

„Ich gehe nicht wieder zurück", verkündete er stur, als ihm die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem letzten Besuch in diesen Gemäuern auffiel, bei dem er auch zunächst quer durch die Burg geführt worden war um dann schlussendlich von Blaise k.o. geschlagen zu werden. Der Blonde schnaubte bloß und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Keine Sorge", sagte er bissig, „selbst wenn ich wollte – und das tue ich, darüber darfst du dir ruhig im Klaren sein – ich kann dich nicht von hier fortbringen. Die Wunde an meinem Wein braucht Ruhe, und ich kann kaum einen der anderen fragen."

Harrys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich unversehens und ein glückliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Das... das ist...", setzte er an, während ihm wilde Gedanken eines möglichen Wieder-Zusammenfindens mit Draco durch den Kopf schossen.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!" schloss dieser jedoch wenig begeistert, schwenkte plötzlich nach rechts ab und öffnete dann weniger elegant als man es von ihm gewohnt war, dafür aber mit deutlich mehr Kraft, eine Tür und schubste Harry mehr als dass er ihn führte dann in den Raum, ehe er selbst hineintrat, die Tür heftig zuschlug und mit ein paar Zaubern versiegelte.

„Meine Schuld?" echote Harry verwirrt und ließ dann seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er war einfach eingerichtet: Ein paar Stühle, eine schlichte Truhe, ein kleiner Tisch, ein breites Bett – und doch war klar, dass dieses Zimmer Draco gehörte. Die Bettbezüge glänzten in dunklem Grün, ein kleines Slytherin-Emblem lag auf dem Tisch und an einem der Bettpfosten hing etwas rot-goldenes, das Harry nicht richtig zuordnen konnte, ihm aber vage bekannt vorkam.

„Natürlich ist es deine Schuld! Deinetwegen mussten Blaise und ich uns den Todessern zeigen! Deinetwegen haben wir das zweite Mal innerhalb von wenigen Tagen Stellung bezogen! Deinetwegen wissen auch Weasley und Granger von uns! Deinetwegen wird erwartet werden, dass wir uns entscheiden! Dabei sind wir nicht an diesem Krieg beteiligt und galten bisher nur als Mythos!" blaffte Draco zurück, und Harry schluckte schwer. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihm überhaupt nicht klar gewesen, in welche Gefahr sich Draco durch seine Aktion vielleicht gebracht hatte – aber dass er es getan hatte, bestärkte ihn nur noch in seinem Glauben, dass in dem Mann vor ihm doch noch mehr von seinem Geliebten schlummerte als sich dieser eingestehen wollte.

„Ich... es tut mir leid", sagte er schließlich, und Draco fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte er dann in einem erschöpften Tonfall, woraufhin sich der Gryffindor verlegen auf die Unterlippe biss. Die Antwort war einfach – er wollte ihn. Er wollte den Mann zurück, der die letzten Jahre sein gesamtes Denken ausgefüllt hatte, den er nie mehr missen wollte und der hier vor ihm stand und sich weigerte, auch nur einen Hauch ihrer alten Liebe wieder aufflammen zu lassen. Er wollte Draco Malfoy, ganz und gar, und er wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Er wollte die Zeit zurückdrehen und jeden Fehler ungeschehen machen.

Er wollte ihn nie gehen lassen.

„Ich wollte dich sehen", antwortete er dann und sah irgendwo an Dracos Schulter vorbei wieder auf dieses rot-goldene Ding, „ich musste ..." Seine Stimme verebbte und seine Augen wurden plötzlich rund. Endlich wurde ihm klar, was da an Dracos Bettpfosten hing – es war eine Gryffindor-Krawatte, und um genau zu sein, war es _seine _Gryffindor-Krawatte!

„Das... ist...", stotterte er und ging langsam auf das Bett zu, bis er den feinen, seidenen Stoff zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her gleiten lassen konnte, „du... hast..."

Draco errötete und knurrte leicht auf, während er mit ein paar raschen, humpelnden Schritten neben ihn trat und ihm die Krawatte aus den Fingern riss. „Ja", sagte er knapp, zerrte den Stoff von dem Holz und ließ ihn in einer hektischen Geste in seiner Hose verschwinden, „ich habe." Ein resignierendes Seufzen war zu hören, und seine Schultern sanken etwas herab. Harry streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach ihm aus, traute sich dann aber nicht, ihn zu berühren und hielt in ein paar Zentimetern Abstand zu ihm an.

„Draco..."

Das Silber in den Augen seines Gegenübers flackerte, und für einen kurzen Moment schien unendlicher Schmerz in ihnen aufzuleuchten. Es zerriss Harry fast das Herz, und seine Hand überwand wie von selbst den letzten Abstand zwischen sich und Draco, bis er ihm sanft über den Hals strich. Die Schlagader unter seinen Fingerspitzen pochte heftig.

„Tu das nicht, Harry", flüsterte der Andere leise, „hol mich nicht zurück. Bitte, lass mich vergessen."

Der Schwarzhaarige senkte den Blick und hielt einen Augenblick lang die Luft an. Wie konnte Draco das nur von ihm verlangen? Wie konnte er wollen, dass zwischen ihnen diese unerträgliche Leere blieb, wo doch so offensichtlich war, dass auch er Draco längst nicht so egal war, wie dieser gerne tat?

Statt einer Antwort trat er deswegen nur näher, ließ seine Hand in den Nacken des Blonden wandern und zog diesen eng an sich, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten und sie sich in einem sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss trafen. Ein kleines Feuerwerk rauschte durch seinen Körper und ließ alle Sinneseindrücke in seinem Hirn explodieren – der Geschmack Dracos, sein Geruch, die Art, wie sich seine Haare unter seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlten, dieses leise, zufriedene Grollen aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle... Viel zu lange hatte er das vermissen müssen, und so war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er sich plötzlich in einem Stadium der Erregung wieder fand, welches er seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Fast etwas verlegen löste er sich daher von dem Anderen und presste kurz seine Stirn an die seines Gegenübers. „Du hast mir gefehlt."

Das Grau in den Augen des Blonden schien sich zu verflüssigen und sein warmer Atem strich aufreizend langsam an seiner Wange entlang, sodass Harry selbst für einen Augenblick die Luft anhielt und genießerisch die Augen schloss. Es war viel zuviel und doch noch längst nicht genug, wie es immer gewesen war, wenn er mit Draco zusammen war. Seine Hände fanden wie von selbst einen Weg unter die Kleidung des Anderen, während er sich einen Schritt zurückfallen ließ und aufs Bett fiel, den Blonden mit sich ziehend.

„Ich... ich will dich", wisperte er leise, und Draco erschauerte leicht in seinen Armen. Warme Lippen küssten sich an seinem Hals entlang, und wie schon vor etlichen Jahren fand der Slytherin mit Leichtigkeit die winzige Stelle hinter Harrys Ohr, die sein gesamtes Denken in Rauch aufzlösen schien. Sein Verstand setzte aus und seine Hände bewegten sich mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit über den Körper des Blonden, ganz so als wären erst wenige Tage und nicht etwa eine gefühlte Ewigkeit seit ihrer letzten gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht vergangen.

XXX

Als er aufwachte, war Draco weg. Das Laken neben ihm war kalt und jedes Kleidungsstück, dass darauf hinweisen könnte, dass Harry nicht alleine eingeschlafen war, war verschwunden. Selbst die Krawatte, die am Bettpfosten gehangen hatte, war nicht mehr an ihrem Platz.

Er schluckte schwer, sich plötzlich und auf übelste Weise daran erinnert fühlend, wie er schon einmal von dem Blonden verlassen und auf ebenso kalte und unpersönliche Weise zurückgelassen worden war. Er musste einen Moment die Augen schließen und sich fast mit Gewalt daran erinnern, dass seitdem fünf Jahre vergangen waren und er Draco wiedergefunden hatte, ehe er seine Beine aus dem Bett schwingen konnte und sich anzuziehen begann.

Durch das breite Fenster fiel Sonne in das Zimmer, und er ließ sich von den lockenden Strahlen dazu verführen, einen Blick hinaus auf den Hof zu werfen. Was er sah, ließ seinen Atem stocken.

Dort unten saß Draco, entspannt an eine Säule gelehnt, während sich Blaise zu seinen Füßen um die Wunde kümmerte, die gestern so schmählich übergangen worden war und selbst auf die Entfernung eine häßliche Verkrustung aufwies. Die Wut des Blonden darüber, dass sein ehemaliger Mitschüler ihm Harry vor die Nase gesetzt hatte, schien verklungen – kaum hatte Blaise nämlich seine Arbeit erledigt, als Draco auch schon die Finger ausstreckte und ihm in einer unerträglich vertraut wirkenden Geste durch die dunklen Locken strich. Blaise' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem blendenden Lächeln, ehe er sich zu dem Anidraconis vorbeugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

In dieser kleinen, eigentlich recht unschuldig anmutenden Szene lag so viel von dem, was sich Harry einst für sich und Draco erträumt hatte, dass es ihn fast umbrachte den Slytherin jetzt mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen, vor allem in Anbetracht der letzten Nacht. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er ihn zurück hatte, dass sich der ominöse Luke verabschiedet hatte – war nicht die Tatsache, dass der Blonde all die Jahre Harrys Krawatte behalten hatte Beweis genug dafür, dass da zwischen ihnen mehr war, viel mehr, als sich alle hier bereit waren einzugestehen? Und nun saß jedoch der Mann, der schon seit fast einer Dekade sein gesamtes Denken bestimmte, dort mit einem Anderen und hatte ihn wieder vollkommen aus seinen Gedanken gestrichen.

In genau diesem Moment hob Draco den Kopf, ihre Augen begegneten sich über die sie trennenden Meter, und das auf den Zügen des Blonden entstehende Lächeln erstarb in seinen Ansätzen, als er die Miene des Gryffindor sah.

Harry erkannte in diesem Moment mit einem leisen Gefühl von Entsetzen, dass er jetzt, da er glaubte, Draco wieder zu haben, erneut die Möglichkeit bestand, ihn zu verlieren.

XXX

„_Eifersüchtig?"_

_Harry ballte die Fäuste und sah angestrengt an dem Slytherin vorbei. „Sexuell unausgelastet?"_

_Draco runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was soll das denn bedeuten?" Seine Stimme hatte jeglichen neckenden Ton verloren und das Grau seiner Augen war in diesem Moment wieder einmal so kalt, dass Harry ihn nicht ansehen konnte. _

„_Reiche ich dir nicht? Reicht dir das hier nicht?!" Er machte eine umfassende Bewegung, die sie beide, die zerwühlte Bettwäsche zwischen ihnen und die wahllos auf dem Boden verstreuten Kleidungsstücke miteinbezog. _

„_Was?" Die absolute Emotionslosigkeit in seiner Stimme hätte Harry warnen sollen, aber wie immer, wenn er von Wut und Eifersucht geblendet war, verabschiedete sich sein Hirn._

„_Ach komm schon, Draco. Ganz Hogwarts spricht davon, wie du jedem, der dich auch nur einmal anlächelt, in die nächste dunkle Ecke zerren willst. Also sag schon – liegt's an mir?" Sein Tonfall wurde etwas bitterer. „Wie oft müssen wir Sex haben, damit du nicht noch mit anderen schlafen willst?"_

_Stille herrschte, und als Harry seinen Blick endlich wieder auf seinen Freund richtete, blickte dieser vollkommen ruhig aus dem Fenster, ehe er seine Beine aus dem Bett schwang und sich langsam anzog. Er sah mit wachsender Panik zu, unfähig etwas zu sagen. „Du bist der, der nicht will, dass das hier", er imitierte sarkastisch Harrys Bewegung von zuvor, „irgendjemand erfährt." Als er seine Robe überstreifte erinnerte nichts daran, was sie noch Sekunden vorher getan hatten. „Leb damit."_

XXX

Abrupt wandte er sich von dem Fenster ab und sammelte seine Kleidungsstücke auf um sie anzuziehen, ehe er von der auf einem kleinen Tisch stehenden Waschschüssel Gebrauch machte und sich eine Handvoll angenehm kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Bei Merlin, er war inzwischen kein Teenager mehr. Sie waren _beide _keine Teenager mehr. Er sollte es doch irgendwie hinbekommen, seine mordlüsternen Hormone und kindischen Gefühlswallungen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Seufzend stützte er seine Hände auf dem Tischchen ab und starrte sein Spiegelbild an. Aus seinen schwarzen Haaren tropfte das Wasser auf seinen Kragen und trotz des erholsamsten Schlafs seit Jahren sah er müde aus.

Er fuhr sich durch die triefenden Haare und sah sich noch einmal um, als die Tür zu dem Zimmer plötzlich aufschwang. „Luke, ich..."

In der Tür stand Theodor Nott, in hellblaue Leinen gehüllt, einen riesigen Stapel Bücher auf den Armen und ein derart fassungsloser Gesichtsausdruck auf den Zügen, dass Harry versucht war, in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Theo", begrüßte er den Anderen, als würde er dauernd ehemaligen Schulkameraden und eigentlichen Todfeinden gegenüber stehen.

„Potter", erwiderte der Slytherin und warf einen hektischen Blick durch den leeren Raum, „du solltest wirklich nicht hier sein."

Allmählich begann es Harry wirklich auf die Nerven zu gehen, wie oft er diesen einen Satz zu hören bekam.

Tja, was soll ich sagen. Hat ewig gedauert, ich weiß. Ich hatte es ja schon beinahe aufgegeben, diese Sotry jemals zu beenden, da bin ich irgendwie über einen Musenstein gestolpert und relativ spektakulär in einen Ideentopf gefallen. Mal gucken, wie lang ich noch davon zehren kann – derzeit bedienen sich auch andere Projekte recht freizügig an dem Ideenbrei.

Egal, dieses Chap widme ich mal Reinadoreen, die mit ihren ermunternden Reviews mit dafür verantwortlich ist, dass dieses Kapitel entstehen konnte! Danke!


End file.
